


A series of tired Hermitcraft One shots

by falsehood_bish



Series: Falsehoods HC Oneshot Books [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hermits are a family, Hurt/Comfort, Ill probs write in that head cannon again, Mostly Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Iskall, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouch, Panic Attacks, Self-Indulgent, Sensory Overload, Stimming, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 23,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsehood_bish/pseuds/falsehood_bish
Summary: Cross posted on Wattpad!!Often, when I have a bad day, I project onto fictional characters to cope. Currently, the fandom of choice is Hermitcraft.I also take requests and write whatever pops into my head.Note, This is the fictional personas. In no way is anything portrayed in these oneshots real/accurate.  Here I am separating character from person.Also note that most of these with be friendship hurt/comfort. I will provide Trigger Warnings as well as a short summary before each oneshot.Enjoy
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Falsehoods HC Oneshot Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110407
Comments: 171
Kudos: 202





	1. Opening

Hello! My name is Falsehood. And these are a series of oneshots I have created. Normally at 3 AM as a vent and to project onto fiction.

Some of these might be/perceive as shippy. But, please not to NOT SHIP REAL PEOPLE. Oh my stars please, dont ship real people. Those oneshots, if they happen at all, will be taking the personas and separating them from the real people. Shipping actual people is gross and please, please, do not do it.

Now that that's out of the way, please take care and read any notes that will be provided at the beginning, as they will provide trigger warnings. And discuss whether that oneshot is fluff or angst, or a little bit of both. Please stay safe before reading what I write. Your safety is important.

Lengths of oneshots will vary and update times will too. There may be one day where I post 3 and months where I dont post anything. It all depends on how a day is going.

And with that, have a nice day everyone and remember to hydrate.


	2. Sensory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Doc, BDubs, Joe
> 
> Fic style: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Ship?: N/A
> 
> Warnings: Stimming, graphic depiction of sensory overload, talk about mental health, lots of swearing.
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: Creepers are hyper sensitive. Domestic creeper AU
> 
> Summary: Creepers are hyper sensitive, which makes Doc the same way. And slowly as he grows more and more accustomed to being around and acting like a hermit each passing season, he starts to learn why sometimes, his creeper origins peak through.

The sun stood high in the sky. The inferno beating down on the citizens of Hermitvile harshly in the dead of summer.

And, tucked somewhere in the world, stood a man. Well, a half creeper, part robot, man. Who went by the name of Doc.

And Doc was working on a contraption. At least, that was what he was supposed to be doing. Instead he was kicking the thing. Growing more and more frustrated on why it wouldn't fucking work.

It was simple. He'd built this same contraption at least twenty times. And yet, this time he couldn't get it and he didnt know why and-

There he goes again, kicking the monstrosity of a machine.

A low hiss came from him. It wasnt hight pitched and screeching like most creepers hisses. No, he learned how to lower it. It scared people less that way. If he sounded much less like what he used to be.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of rockets. He knew that they where far away and yet they pounded his ears.

Today was getting to much. The sun seemed too bright. The rockets too loud. The damn machine not working. The hiss. The urge to just- move damnit.

Doc tried to calm down. He stepped away from it and sat upon the grassy ground, against a tree that towered above him.

The feeling of the grass against the hand that actually felt it was nice. Soothing. At least it would be if he wasnt tapping it. And if that tap didnt turn into a hit and an attempt to stop that turned to him aimlessly waving his hand in the air and squeezing his eyes shut.

He heard rockets getting closer. Of course, he bet that whoever it was could see him. He was basically a sitting duck after all. And just his luck, someone stood infront of him moments later.

"Doc?" Came a voice. A familiar voice. One that brought the feeling of playful quarles and silly pranks.

Bdubs. His neighbor. His friend

He opened his eyes before grabbing his still moving hand and pushing down the uncomfortable feeling.

"Bdubss." He said with an attempt of a smile and a small nod. He hated how the hiss slid into his voice.

He watched as his neighbor knelt down in front of him and soon shifted to sitting.

Bdubs looked at Doc with a concerned look. Of course, why wouldn't he? He flys by and sees Doc on the ground. Flys down to check it out, and sees that the poor dude looks uncomfortable out of his mind.

"You okay?" BDubs asked. He watched as Doc shrugs.

"I don't know man. Sssomethings off today. I dont know what I'm doing." Doc confessed. To done with the days bs to be all mysterious and emotion hide-y.

"What do you mean?" BDubs asked.

"The moving! The- hand waving! Kicking my machine! My hiss! Just- what the fuck is going on." He vented.

BDubs tilted his head ever so slightly. "You mean stimming?" He asked.

"St- what?"

"Stimming. Y'know. The hand movements you where doing." BDubs said.

"I have no clue what that is man." Doc said. Even the word itself sounded foreign. Let alone the concept.

BDubs stood and held out his hand. "Here. I'll send a message to Joe. He can explain it a lot better than I can." He said.

And when Doc took his hand, the two set off to the Dog Catchers winery.

Joe was probably one of the most equipped for this type of meeting. Not only because he had a way with words that was just comforting and easy to hear, but, he also had a few very good books.

So that led to Doc sitting across from Joe at a table. A few books sitting infront of the poet as Doc silently watched his moving hand.

"So Doc, BDubs tells me you where having a bit of a situation earlier?" Joe asked, going through the motions of getting someone to talk.

Doc nodded a bit. "Yeah." He said. Though didnt say anything else.

"Okay. So can you describe it to me?" Joe asked.

Doc gave a small shrug. "I'll try man." He said.

Joe gave him a small nod to continue.

"I was working on a machine. The redstone just kept messing up and I couldn't get it right and I was frustrated. And the sun was to bright and there where rockets that where too loud and I wanted to just- move damnit! And I was hissing and then I finally just sat down. I was trying to calm down. But I was hitting the ground which turned to waving my and and then BDubs showed up and- well... You know the rest." Doc said. He tried to ignore the same want to move but was honestly too done to care. And so he lightly shook his hand, trying to ignore it though didnt stop it.

"And do you have any idea why things where seeming the way they where?" Joe asked, getting a shake of the head from Doc.

Joe picked up one of the booms quickly checking the table of contents before flipping to a page. It was a book he borrowed from Xisuma, but was told to keep.

He read aloud. "Chapyer 23, Creepers. These creatures are not to normally be messed with. Not only are they explosive, but they are also hyper sensitive creatures. And exhibit these behaviors which include but are not limited to, hiding away from bright lights or noise. Becoming overstimulated which causes the explosion that they produce. And exhibiting player behaviors such as stimming to keep from exploding in non-threat situations. This is shown by their slight movement back and forth when standing still and their hiss."

Then Joe closed the book. "You see Doc, these things are completely normal. Even if you just started realizing it now." He gave a small point to Docs still moving hand. "Its normal to do. And no one is going to judge you for it."

"Are you sssure?" Doc asked. He had a reputation to keep up. One of the last things he wanted was to seem... Different.

And Joe gave a small reassuring nod.

"I'm sure."


	3. Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Mumbo, Grian, Grumbot
> 
> Fic style: Songfic. Song - Enough from In the Heights. Dialogue and situations taken from song.
> 
> Ship?: Platonic dads I guess
> 
> Warnings: Yelling. Family fighting
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: Grumbot was told the real outcome AU. Hermitcraft, but no blocks.
> 
> Summary: After the election, Mumbo and Grian tell Grumbot the outcome. Of course, he is devastated and doesn't know how to handle it. But that's far in the past. Now? Grumbot acts like a moody teenager and his Dads are done with it.

Grian was getting sick and tired of hearing that Grumbot came home ag the worst hours of night from the shopping district AGAIN. Kid was being and awful impression on his brother!

All those months ago when Grumbot began calling him and Mumbo 'Dad's, Grian adopted the title with pride. And whole Mumbo was a little bit more hesitant, he eventually stopped correcting the robot.

But that was practically a year and a half ago. And since then, things had a rhythm to them.

One week, Grumbot and Jrumbot would stay with Mumbo at his base, and the other they would stay at Grians.

They where a little family almost. And the other Hermits didn't seem to mind at all the new additions to the tightly knit group when they realized just how far these powers of 'artificial' intelligence went.

At least, that was until four months ago.

Grumbot slowly started acting like a teenager. Even if he looked and sounded the exact same as he did the moment he was turned on. A moody teenager at that.

So, Grian and Mumbo decided to treat him like one. The robot was allowed to walk around the world without them as long as he stayed at people's bases or the shopping district (no exploring aimlessly), and kept the little communicator that Xisuma made for him and Jrumbot on him. And be home before sundown

But like all teens, he started to rebel. And after a while, it was starting to really get on Grian and Mumbos nerves.

The kid would go out and he would be where he was supposed to, but would be there absolutely too late. And would be in direct danger of mobs. And neither parent ever felt like slowly picking up bolts and bits to replace on their son after he gets blown up by a creeper or torn apart by a zombie.

And he would go into people's shops, which would lead mobs there. And then there would be five creeper explosions reported the next morning when poor shop owners came to open shop.

And then of course Mumbo would go and try to help fix everything up. Apologizing the whole time for what happened. Especially after they found out that ot was Grumbot who inherently caused it.

And one day, it was too much.

The night before, Grumbot had led a bunch of creepers into the Boomers. Blown up the entire store and half of the stuff around it!

So, Grian and Mumbo finally sat him down for a talk.

The three stood in Grians base. Jrumbot was spending the day with Stress and Iskall while they played the games in the newly made gaming district.

The three had been bickering for a while now. Going back and forth and getting nowhere

Grumbot smirked and tried to pick another fight. "Dads, y'know I didnt 'mean' to" he said.

Grian, finally having enough of this running in circles like this, yelled. "Oh my god, enough!"

The outburst had clearly shocked both that stood infront of the red clad man. But he didnt pause for one moment.

"Now you listen to me." Grian said, turning to face Grumbot instead of his bestfriend.

"Dad-" Grumbot was taken aback, and tried to at least say something.

"No, I said enough. I'm sick of all this fighting and getting nowhere!" Grian said.

Mumbo reached out in attempts to calm Grian down, only to get his hand hit away.

"I think you've done enough." Grian said, turning briefly to face Mumbo. Then, he turned back to their son. "Now listen to what I say. And what o say goes,"

"Grumbot you've been pushing us away," "-Im trying!" "- I dont want to hear it. We need to talk about this like a family. Ha.. And going in circles like that... We sound just like we did during the prank war. Mumbo, we both know how silly that was. But Grum, you think it cant be effected by you." Grian lectured. And Mumbo prepared himself to help with it.

"Your dad is right, we need to talk about this." Mumbo said.

Grumbot shook his head and gave a pout. "No we dont."

"You know that when night comes you come home. You dont go off and hide in people's shops on your own. Maybe sometimes we're scared that one day your not going to come home. And maybe that rule is there so your safe!" Grian said, his voice raising with a slight shake towards the end.

Grumbot gave his classic unhappy look. He didnt want to be talking about this. He wanted to be able to just do whatever. Who cares if it was a shop? He sure didnt. But he wanted to try and make things better.

"Im sorry.." The robot said. His voice slightly staticky.

"You should be sorry." Grian said before Mumbo lightly pushed him back. It was his turn to lecture their son.

"And what about you coming home late at night?" Mumbo asked. His tone questioning as if he was once again in Sahara, asking Grian why there was a potato in the system.

"I said I was sorry!" Grumbot yelled. Mumbo lightly took his robotic sons arm and gently dragged him a bit away before lowering his voice so Grian couldn't hear.

"Dont apologize to me. You save it for Grian. You scare him half to death." He said.

Grumbot looked confused then. A bit glad that his facial features where able to move a little more now. "What?"

"He doesn't sleep when your late. Hes worked your whole life to keep you safe, and he cant admit it at all. And who does that remind you of? You two deserve each other." Mumbo said before taking him back over and returning to his lecturing tone.

"Four months you lie to us. But what did we do to make you think we wouldn't do anything and everything for you?" Mumbo asked. His tone turned desperate for a moment.

"When night falls you come home. You dont go off and run around town alone. You hear me? When night falls then you come home. And as long as we're all alive your always welcome home." Mumbo said.

Grain stepped back up next to Mumbo.

"Grum, we love you. And we care about you. Just- talk to us please. And listen to why we have certain rules in place. We where teenagers once. Broke rules and everything. Both these rules are in place to keep you safe. To make sure you come home at night safe so we dont need to go around town looking for bits amd pieces." Grain said.

Grumbot looked between his dads. He hated that he was now incredibly aware over how much worry he caused them over the past few months and weeks. And he settled it all with surging forward and engulfing both of the older men in a hug.

They would be just fine.


	4. Requests?

I kinda want to take requests soo-

Only rules are no NSFW. Like- no smut stuff. And if you want something shippy, make it light shipping I guess. I'm not super comfortable with writing ship stuff.

That's really it.

Comment your request(s).

They can be fluff, bro, angst, hurt comfort, songfic, whatever.

Also feel free to drop in ideas! I write both for myself and for the enjoyment of others so go at it.

Once your request(s) is/are done, I will tag you in them.

Below I have included a template that includes characters, au/hc, fic style, and extra (if you want to say anything else)

Thank you all again, and have a wonderful timezone!  
\--

Request example/template:

Characters (if there are any specific hermits you want):

Au/Head cannons (if any):

Fic style (angst, fluff, songfic, etc..):

Extra:


	5. A Bittersweet Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: All (at least most. I might forget some here and there in name mentions)
> 
> Fic style: Songfic. Song- The Goodbye Song sung by George Salazar
> 
> Ship?: N/A
> 
> Warnings: This ones sad bois
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: Ending of Hermitcraft AU
> 
> Summary: Its the last night of Hermitcraft. It has run it's time and it's time to say goodbye for one last time. So the Hermits gather that night and Ren, Xisuma, and Joe had something bittersweet planned.

The sun was setting upon the town. The world that they had all created together for years was finally coming to an end.

They all knew that when the sun rose again, the world would fade into nothingness and the Hermits would move on to bigger amd better things. And they all knew that they would never forget this world.

See, while everyone who lived in these worlds, unless they stumbled onto a Hardcore one, they where immortal. Could never die of old age. But the world's themselves never lasted forever. And theirs was on its last day.

And so, all the Hermits gathered in the city centre. Looking upon all that they had done and remembering everything that came before.

They recounted stories of their first days as Hermits. Pranks and bases. Grian holding the long worn down Poultry Man mask in his hands as he laughed about the silly character his younger self had created. Scar recounting tale after tale of his Big Dig years and years ago. The evil eye of the Nether staring back at him and his beloved cat.

And eventually, Xisuma stood up infront of all the Hermits.

The beloved Admin. The one who had been there since day one. The man who spent countless hours making sure all was well. Who had changed from creature to creature with each new world update. The one who watched this place grow and who planned to be one of the last ones to be there as the world took its last breath.

"Hermits, uh, I know that this is a hard day for us all. And I want you all to know that these have been some of the most enjoyable years I have had. And I want to talk you all for that." The admin said. His voice was choked up. Too full of sadness and a joy to be able to speak.

The crowd that was his friends- his family. Whooped and cheered.

Xisuma waved up two other Hermits. Ren and Joe.

The werewolf and the poet.

"Myself, Ren, and Joe prepared something for you all. This was written by Joe, so you all have him to thank for this." The admin explained as Ren went and sat at a hastily set up keyboard and switched it on, playing a note to test the sound. Then he gave Joe a thumbs up.

And Joe then proceeded to flip a few switches here and there before placing a small mic stand infront of Xisuma and stepping back with his fellow Hermits.

Xisuma and Ren shared a look before Ren began to play. Notes memorized long ago on quiet nights.

And then Xisuma began to sing.

"The time has come. I'm flying away. Mouth is numb. I don't know what to say."

The other Hermits fell silent. Stress leaned against Iskall as her hand covered her mouth as the two took in the scene and hard work of their family.

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

"And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever."

Cub sat against a stone pillar that had been sitting there for ages. One that he'd built forever ago for a road that was now old and worn. He closed his eyes and listened, a soft smile living on his face.

And TFC leaned against the wall of a shop. He looked proud. The kind of look a parent would give their child after finally seeing them succeed at something. It was sad. But it was proud too.

"Thank you for teaching me lessons. Thank you for listening to mine. Man, you know how to ride a bike. Now, don't be scared, you'll be fine." Now that was the line that broke his voice. But of course, no one acted none the wiser.

Zedaph, Tango, and Impule all sat together around a campfire. Team ZIT together once again at the end. It hurt to think about.

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

"And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever."

It hurt Doc and BDubs to hear this thing play out. Neither where quite ready to give this place up yet. Then again, no Hermits where.

"Come! No you cant come with me. Stay! I wish I could. Goodbye!" That one hurt Xisumas heart. Stabbed it to bits.

The Hermits echoed his verse when he was unable to. A family singing the sweet and sad lyrics together. "Come! No you can't come with me. Stay! I wish I could. Goodbye!"

And quickly Xisuma was able to get his voice back. "I know it's hard to say. Oh I know it's hard to say."

Cleo sat with a micoblock in her hand. After season 7 she always kept a few around, just in case. She was going to miss this place.

Ren tried to concentrate on the notes as he played. Though he didnt ignore the fact that it slowly got increasingly harder to see through his sunglasses as his eyes slowly filled with tears.

"I'd stay if I could. But the universe wont let me. Please be good and dont you forget me." And that's what did him in. Got slow tears running down Xisumas face and he could see others in the same state as he glanced around.

They all could relate to that one. The want to still be remembered after this. The want to stay. The want that no one forgot this. What they all had.

""And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

"And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever."

Xisuma made a little 'repeat that' sign as the last line approached.

And they all sung together. Tears and joy and sadness and hope.

"And although I'll be out of sight, dear, know I'll be right here. Right here forever, ever, ever, ever

"And when you look to the night skies, don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here, ever, ever, ever."

And as the piano drifted its last few notes, the voices of off-key singing and voices filled with so much emotion it hurt faded into silence, the Hermits all gathered by the Portal that would take them away to whatever adventure awaited them next.

They promised to keep in touch. Go on adventures together again.

And one by one everyone stepped in as the sun began to rise.

And soon, as the last drop of moonlight fell from the worlds grasp, Xisuma took one last glance at his home and walked into a new adventure.


	6. In My Own Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Iskall centric, but mentions and features of Mumbo, Grian, and Xisuma. As well as some unnamed shop vendors that aren't super important but they are there at the beginning.
> 
> Fic style: Oneshot
> 
> Ship?: N/A
> 
> Warnings: Angst as always becuase I dont know how to write anything else. But dont worry, theres some fluff too.
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: Nonbinary Iskall becuase its soft and I am living for this headcanon that's possibly true?? I've heard of like, tweets from a while back but I dunno-
> 
> Summary: Iskall finds out that there is not only boy and girl. And later finally decides it's time to tell their fellow Hermits that they aren't exactly a dude.
> 
> Please note that I am not Nonbinary. I am a cis woman. Things talked about here are based off the experiences of people that I know who are Nonbinary, how I felt when I went through a time of questioning my own gender identity, and how I've seen people write enby characters. Thank you.

Iskall knew from a very young age that being called 'he' didn't fit. And knew that 'she' wouldn't do either. But, young Iskall didn't know that there where any other options.

At least, until they went to the world HUB for the first time alone

They where 15 at the time. Hadn't been allowed before to go without their parents. So now they where able to roam around wherever.

The HUB was an interesting place. It was a place where you could access other worlds, create some, and even walk around HUB markets that sold late world supplies like enchanted elytra. Or places that where closer to isolated world doctors and such.

It lived up to its name. Being the HUB of pretty much everything.

It was early June the first time Iskall went to the Hub alone. And they where simply wandering. Glad to be able to get out and about and explore what there was to explore besides their home world.

And as they walked between supplies shops and simple set ups, they came across a small booth. 

The booth in question had a few things littered about it. Small buttons and neatly folded flags. And some decorative stickers and info brochures.

And something caught their eye. A little button with They/Them printed on it. And for the first time, that was something that sounded right.

And so, Iskall walked over to the booth. A bundle of nerves and not knowing exactly what to say. Full of questions and doubts. And also... a little bit of hope.

"Hey there! How can I help you?" One of the people running the booth asked. The person had a little She/Her button attached to her shirt. It looked similar to the They/Them button, just something different printed on it.

"Hallo. Um, could I take one of the brochure thingies?" Iskall asked, pointing to the papers in question.

And the woman nodded and handed them one. "Of course. They're free to take. Inside has a little bit of information on everything our booth has, a little explanation of the flags and what they mean. We'll be here all month if you need anything else." She explained.

And Iskall gave a smile and a nod, taking the paper. They thanked them and headed off. They folded it up and slid it into their pocket. They would investigate it at home.

That night, Iskall sat on their bed. A small table lamp being the only thing too illuminate the room and show just what exactly the papers in their hand said.

As they where told, it held a lot of information.

Little diagrams of flags and what they ment. Identities and meanings. And there was one that stuck out.

"Nonbinary. Meaning to not identify with male or female identities. Typically nonbinary people go by They/Them pronouns. Note: There is a difference between androgynous (presenting neither male or female within clothing, hair, and other factors) and Nonbinary. Though, one can be both. Nonbinary doesn't always mean androgynous, and androgynous doesn't always mean Nonbinary."

The article said next to a picture of the They/Them pin Iskall had seen, as well as a white, purple, yellow, and black flag.

That sounded.. Right. Like it fit. But, Iskall also still felt doubtful. How would their family react? Or friends? That was probably the scariest part. Thinking of how this all would play out.

But that would be a problem for another day. As Iskall was tired and it was late. And they wanted to stop by the little booth again.

And the next morning came with the sun shining bright through their window. And they slowly sat up, blinking away the last few drops of sleep.

As Iskall got dressed for the day, their mind wandered back to everything they had read. Who knew that these things where options.

That there was something outside boy and girl.

That Iskall wasnt alone in feeling this way.

And as time went on, things became more clear. By the end of the month Iskall had went and bought one of the small Nonbinary flags and a They/Them button. Keeping both items tucked safely away until they where ready to share this part of themselves.

And a year later, they where finally able to express this.

Telling their family was hard and absolutely nerve racking. But it went surprisingly well. And they where able to pin that small flag up with pride most of the time. Only having to take it down and tuck it away when people where at the house.

And then, there was a dark time. A very long dark time.

Iskall was invited to join a server. A server called Hermitcraft. Full of people they had never met, except for one person, who didnt know that Iskall wasnt a man.

But the server gave new possibilities. Chances to make new friends and show off their creativity and abilities. And so the accepted the invitation. But with it came a whole new can of worms to open.

Now. Iskall had no problem with presenting masculine. In fact they quite liked the short, poofy hair and the scratchy beard that was growing in. It felt like them. And yet, being called a man didnt feel like them.

Though it was no surprise when they where introduced to the Hermits and was met with a slew of "Nice to meet you dude!" And hearing things of "Did you see what the new guy started? He seems cool!" in passing conversations.

Though they tried to deal with it.

But as time went on it got harder and harder to deal with. Until one day, Iskall was tired of keeping this a secret.

And so, one chilly spring morning, there they sat in Xisumas base. Doing their best to not advert their gaze from the Admin too much.

See, Iskall had no clue what to expect. After all, no matter how welcoming someone could seem to be, you never know how fast that could change. They already had worse case scenarios boiling around in their mind. Taking this up with the admin would at least be a start. Worse case scenario, they leave the server. At least, that was a possibility in their mind.

"So, what did you want to talk about Iskall? Something up with the server or something?" Xisuma asked, looking at Iskall with what could only be seen as a questioning look. Though it could be anything underneath the helmet.

Iskall shook their head. "No no, it's something a bit more.. Personal. But I didnt want to bring it up with anyone else." They explained.

Xisuma gave a slow nod, the cogs turning in his head of what this could be. He wasnt normally the one Hermits went to for personal stuff.

"Go on." Xisuma said.

Iskall took a breath and nodded. The two Hermkts stayed silent like that for what seemed and felt like a long time before Iskall finally spoke.

"I'm not a dude. But, I'm not a woman either.. I'm nonbinary." They said.

And to their surprise, they got a nod from Xisuma.

"Okay, so, they/them right?" Xisuma asked. He didnt know a whole lot about gender identities. But he made a mental note to look into it a bit. See of there was anything he could do to help his friend feel more comfortable.

Iskall nodded before quickly meeting Xisumas eyes. "Yeah- wait. Th-thats it? Its alright?" They asked.

Xisuma nodded. "Course! You didnt think something drastic would happen did you?"

Iskall went silent at that and looked away. The worse cases still swirling in the back of their head.

And then something seemed to click in Xisumas mind. "You went to me first becuase you didnt know if you would be kicked.." His voice trailed off when he got a nod from Iskall.

Xisuma quickly shook his head. "Iskall, I promise that nothing like that would happen here. You are who you are. And myself and all the other Hermits will support you." He reassured them.

Iskall smiled at that. "Thanks.. I'm going to go and, see if I can talk to Mumbo and Grian. Okay?" They said.

Xisuma nodded and grinned. "Alright. I'll see you around then."

And the meeting ended like that. With Xisuma turning back to his computer room to start up a little research and Iskall texting Mumbo and Grian to meet them at the Omega Tree of Doom.

A bit later Mumbo and Grian stood infront of Iskall. Them ushering their friends to sit on the barely began staircase.

"Yo dude. So, what brings this impromptu meeting?" Mumbo asked while Grian stashed away his unused rockets into his inventory.

Iskall stood infront of them, messing with the ends of their vest. "I have something, very, uh, very important to tell you guys." They said.

"And what is it?" Grian chimed in.

Iskall paused again, much like he had with Xisuma before spilling it. "I'm nonbinary." They said.

And they where met with two nods and two 'Okay, cool's. And, even if it was their best friends they where talking to, it still left Iskall surprised.

Mumbo in fact was smiling, and Grian was too.

"Iskall, your still one of our best friends. No matter what." Mumbo said, Grian giving a nod in agreement.

Iskall smiled. "Thanks.. I appreciate it." They said.

And with a bit of encouragement, a pronoun pin found its place of Iskalls vest. And slowly but surely things fell into place. And Xisuma was right, no one minded. Corrected themselves when they slipped up, even if Iskall wasnt around to hear it.

And Iskall truly felt comfortable in their own skin once again.


	7. Guilty Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Ren and Xisuma
> 
> Fic style: Angst oneshot- Requested by PowderMcMc
> 
> Ship?: N/A
> 
> Warnings: Temporary major character death, betrayal, guilt, incredibly graphic scenes of death and respons.
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: Respons leave scars.
> 
> Summary: The demise and betrayal of Xisuma.
> 
> In video dialogue and small details changed for the sake of the story.

The game of Demise was going strong. Ren was the first to go. So it was no surprise that he was the one most eager to get more people on the death team.

And today, he made a plan to get Xisuma.

The plan was quite simple. Invite the admin to do a lap on the boat track, gain his trust, rig the finish line, and finish him off.

Though, almost everyone knew that Xisuma always had a totem on him, so Ren had to fill the trap to the brim to kill him.

That was probably one of the worse parts, doing calculations on just how much TnT it would take to kill Xisuma twice. No matter how much of a game Demise was, it felt... wrong.

But no matter, it was a game at the end of the day. What's one more blast mark in rows of mark's from arrows, lava, drownings, starvation, and the hundreds of other ways a person could go. At least TnT would be quick.

And pretty soon Ren found himself standing across from Xisuma at the start of the track. A boat sat empty on the ice while Xisuma looked suspicious.

"Promise that there are no traps, whatsoever?" Xisuma asked, the oars clutched in his hands. Ren wouldn't do him in like this, would he?

Ren nodded. "I promise my dude! Completely safe. Even watched Iskall ride through it earlier." He said. He was lying through his teeth. But being on the dead team did something to you. Changed you ever so slightly. Made you just a little bit more bloodthirsty. More ready for this. More wanting for death. Wanting the practically satisfying sound of traps going off and working correctly or the sound of lava drowning out whatever noise its victim could make.

It hurt to become this. But it was temporary, right?

The idea of someone else safely passing through seemed to comfort him a bit as Xisuma gave a slow nod and hopped into the boat.

"Ready?" Ren called as he climbed to the watchtower.

"Ready." Xisuma replied.

Ren grinned, "3, 2.. 1... Go!"

And Xisuma set off. The boat whizzing around the slippery track. So far so good. Maybe it wasn't rigged after all. Maybe it was just a bit of friendly fun. So Xisuma relaxed. Competitive spirit rushing in as he rowed through the track as quick as he could. The wind whizzing around him as he and his little boat zoomed around the ice.

And when he came across the finish line seeing pressure plates all across it, he didnt even suspect foul play. At least, he didnt at first.

Ans then Ren came down from spectators and crossed his arms. And the faint hiss of the bright red bombs underground filled the air.

"Sorry man. It had to be done." Ren said with an evil smirk. Xisuma didnt think that this was Ren talking...

"W-What? No no." Xisuma laughed in disbelief as he tried to get out of his boat and escape, but the freeze from shock and his shaking hands and legs wouldn't let him.

And then the first explosion went off.

The feeling of being saved from a totem stung. It burned. The ash and loose rocks and dirt flying against his armor and the smallest grains making it through the material and engraining themselves into his skin.

Xisuma couldn't remeber how long it had been since a death hurt this bad.

"You promised!" Xisuma cried as his body fell to the bottom of a pit. Tripwire surrounded him. He was trapped. One move and he was dead.

"And this is Demise!" Ren yelled back. His heart was telling him to stop this. To disable it. Help the admin out. Apologize for lying.

But everything else was telling him to kick that rock in. Set off the bombs a d watch it all blow.

And who could deny that?

So, he looked as Xisuma watched in sheer utter horror as Res smiled and kicked in some stone. The rock hitting the tripwire and setting off the TnT again.

"I trusted you!" Where Xisumas last words before the execution.

And with one last explosion, nothing was left besides a crater, orbs of experience, and a few items not destroyed in the blast.

A chilling message popped into the announcement chat.

Xisumavoid Demised

But that couldn't surpass the disgusting feeling of the bright green experience finding it's way to Ren and joining the amount that he had.

Meanwhile Xisuma shoved himself of out bed at his base. His body stinging and in pain. A rock shaped scar finding itself a place on his body from the explosion.

His skin and armor was now a disgusting and dead grey.

He was betrayed. And it hurt.

Meanwhile Ren was left picking up the pieces. Replacing the bits of track that where destroyed. But his mind replayed the image of Xisumas expression as he realized what was happening. How he trembled at the idea of meeting his demise like this. How he was told it wouldn't happen but it did. And how his dead body flung against the side of the crater before disintegrating into smoke.

Or how later that day Xisuma couldnt look Ren in the eyes or stand close to him. Or how Xisuma avoided the tracks for weeks a s slowly succumbed to the feeling Demise gave you.

Ren was guilty. And he would never get that image out of his head.


	8. Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Joe, Doc, Cleo
> 
> Fic style: Horror oneshot. Hurt comfort becuase I couldnt bring myself to leave it as just hurt.
> 
> Ship?: N/A
> 
> Warnings: Lots of gore. Angsty. Guilt, temporary major character death. Broken bones and stuff. Suffocation. Cannibalism. Trauma responses. Swearing.
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: N/A
> 
> Summary: When the sun sets, some Hermits become nothing like the ones others know in the day.
> 
> Horror oneshot requested by PowderMcMc on Wattpad

The Hermits used to never let the sun set. Someone would always be asleep by then. Especially after the incident.

The incident was something none of them wanted to remember. One they warned new comers of. To never let the sun set.

But one day, they failed. And it was too late.

The night sky hung dark and evil. Some Hermits cowered in their homes. Others roamed the barren land for anyone who was dumb enough to come out at night.

The night effected all of them differently. Some worse than others. If you where lucky, nightfall just made you jumpy. Nervous. It irked you the wrong way. But if not, the bloodthirsty mentality of the mobs that ruled at night and darkness would slowly take over your thoughts.

The mob hermits where some of the worse. Having to be locked away to keep from hurting the others. Though, the bonds didnt always hold. Unfortunately, this was one of those nights.

The ones who could, stayed inside. Cowering and staying away from windows in fear of being seen by their friends below. Doors where blocked and locked tight. Windows that could be covered had banners plastered against them or dirt piled up behind them. Skylights where quickly replaced and any holes to the outside world where patched up.

And deep into the heart of the shopping district stood a poet, a creeper cyborg, and a zombie.

Joe was huddled against the outside of the town hall. He hadn't realized that night had arrived while working on dog catcher duties.

And Doc and Cleo stood infront of him. Neither acted like themselves. As if something else- something mire evil had taken over. Primal instinct.

"Cleo, Doc. You dont need to do this!" Joe tried to reason. He knew deep down that if worse came to worse, he would respawn in his bed. A scar from whoever killed him would be left somewhere and he would stake it out at home until the morning. But respons hurt. Left you weak when you came to.

Neither of the other two said anything. But Doc held Joe down with an iron grip strong enough to snap someone in half. Which it did. Joe's shoulders popped out of their sockets as soon as Doc got ahold of him. And one of his arms giving a sickening crack.

The pain rippled from the site and down his arms. Like a thousand needles being thrown into his muscles and the broken bone threatening to break skin.

Cleo crouched down infront of the now trembling Joe. Out of pain or fear the poet couldnt tell. She smirked and made a motion for Doc to let Joe go. In which the other did.

Cleo and Doc looked at each other in a silent conversation until both where quickly moving. Doc and Cleo both grabbed Joe's legs. The bones gave away easily to a strength Joe didnt know Cleo had, amd one too well known from Doc.

And Joe bit back a scream and the pain faded away into numbness. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing the pain they where causing.

Cleo placed her hand around Joes neck, slowly tightening her grip until the area was bruised and Joe's breathing faltered.

He was light headed. Black spots appeared in his vision and tears blocked his eyes. He was scared.

He wanted to move and thrash, but he couldn't and death hurt less if you welcomed it.

And quickly Cleo was only holding air. Joe's body proofing into smoke and experience. A few items. And a head.

And while Cleo chewed on the head, she and Doc picked up the experience.

And the two waited out the sunrise together.

◇◇

Joe awoke in his bed. Bones healed and back into place but everything sore and a hand shaped bruise and scar on his neck.

He sat there for a long time. Only moving when he saw the sun peaking up over the horizon.

So he dug himself out of bed. Rubbing his joints as they popped and shifted as he slowly left his winery. The smell of fresh berries hitting his senses as he headed to his Portal.

After every nightfall since the Incident, every Hermit met up in the shopping district to assess the damage. Explain what happened to those worse effected who never remembered a thing.

Joe had a difficult time meeting the eyes of Doc and Cleo.

"Joe! What happened to you? Heard you where caught outside last night." Cleo asked, running over to her friend. She reached out a hand without thinking to touch the mark left on the man in front of her's neck.

Joe's eyes widened and and flinched. Quickly moving away from Cleos hand. The mental image of Cleo slowly suffocating him burned into his memory. He felt as if her cold hand was still around his neck while Docs sat on his shoulders, holding him in place.

Cleo retracted her hand. Her eyes filled with concern.

"Joe? Did... Did I do that?" She asked. Her voice was lowered and soft and concerned. And her gaze turned ashamed as Joe slowly nodded.

"You and Doc." Joe said.

Doc heard his name and walked over, frowning as Joe flinched at his presence.

"What happened to you man? You look like shit." Doc said.

Cleo answered for him. "We got to him last night." She said.

Docs eye widened. "I'm sorry about that." He said. He wasnt great at apologies. But he felt awful. He could only imagine what happened.

"I accept your apology. You two weren't in the right headspace. I know y'all wouldn't really... Hurt me." Joe said. He didnt want to say 'its okay' becuase it wasn't. And he knew he wouldn't be 100% comfortable around either of them for a while.

Cleo sat Joe and Doc down while other Hermits mingled and talked.

"Joe, you dont have to tell us, but what did we do?" She asked. She knew they- she, killed him. And she hated that. She wanted to know what they did.

Joe took a deep breath and didnt speak for a while. Mentally preparing himself to talk about it. "You and Doc cornered me at town hall. Doc- he uh.. Dislocated my shoulders and broke an arm." He began.

His normal way of words as completely gone at this point. The southerner keeping his voice as steady as he could.

"You both broke uh- heh- um. Broke my legs. And then.. You finished me off Cleo." Joe said. His voice wavered and his arms found themselves a home around his middle. His glasses foggy and mind whizzing.

Cleo and Doc looked horrified. Only now noting the addition to their experience bars.

"I am- We. Are so, so sorry." Cleo said. Doc nodding.

Joe gave a small nod and a smile that didnt reach his eyes.

"I know."


	9. Fields of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Joe, Doc
> 
> Fic style: Hurt Comfort. It was going to be all fluff but today's been hitting me with depersonalization all day and I need a way to get it out so here we go
> 
> Ship?: NA. They some good bros. But I guess you could kinda read it as a ship?
> 
> Warnings: Massive amounts of self projection. Depersonalization. Talks about mental health
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: NA
> 
> Summary: Joe has a way with words, and a way with thoughts. Which has its perks, but can also hurt. And someone comes by for him to vent to.
> 
> Quick disclaimer: Depersonalization is the thoughts and feelings that the things around you aren't real/your memories are tampered with without your knowledge. It is horrible and terrifying and I am not trying to glorify it in this. As someone who suffers with it alot, I know how bad it can be and this is my way of getting through it.
> 
> Thank you.

The sun was bright. The winds where soft. Birds chirped, tress rustled, and water rushed by in the distance. It was beautiful.

And Joe lay on the grass. The pines and small spikes of the blades pricking at his skin and clothes. His glasses sat slightly skewed, making vision blurry in some spots. But he didnt really care.

No right now he was trying the keep his focus on the flower petals he was twisting through his fingertips. The soft, almost silky feeling that just nearly tethered his wandering thoughts to the world.

But somehow it wasnt enough.

They say the best art comes from a bad place. And that includes the poets ramblings. And so as Joe's mind wandered, it wandered deep. And to dark caverns and corners that none had discovered before.

And his mind proposed him with a scary thought. What if none of this is real? If it's all just a figment of your imagination? But... Joe didnt want to believe that. That was a horrible idea. But his mind took it and ran.

And so left Joe. Curled up on the flowers and grass infront of his winery. The smell of fresh berries hitting his senses that his mind ignored. His knees pressed to his chest, arms around his legs, and head on his knees and Joe's mind strayed from it's normal, comfortable spot.

He barely registered a foreign body next to him. How much time had passed? Was time real? Is this real? How absurd is this? Who is that? Why are they here? What is here? Am I here? Am I real?-

"Joe? Your spiraling. Take a breath man." The person said. They sounded like Doc... It must be Doc.

And did Joe really just say that aloud? Must've..

But he listened and took a breath. His lungs filling with the slightly sweet air. His senses came back to life with a few more breaths. His eyes refocused, Doc coming into view infront of him. He felt the grass below his hands from where they fell as he relaxed.

"How are you feeling now?" Doc asked. Watching as Joe's shoulders relaxed, the tension released from his jaw and his hands slowly grazed the grass and flowers

Joe sighed. "Not great if I am completely honest, as I always am in Nashville, Tennessee.. Heh. I'm not having a very good day though. I thank you for the concern."

"Well then, what's going on?" Doc asked. His head tilted slightly to the side for a moment.

"I guess I just... My mind is working against me. Throwing me down a rabbit hole I never asked for. You got a taste for it when I was apparently thinking aloud. Just, none of this seems real. I fear as if I feel like my memories are tampered with. And I would never be able to know. Like a simulation becoming self aware of itself.

"Like an audience watching a theatrical performance. The characters in the show dont know that they are in a show. That all their thoughts and feelings, memories and actions, are written down in a folder in a basement somewhere. But one day, the characters find out that they are indeed in a fictional show. I feel as of I am in the limbo of knowing and not knowing. Not knowing if any of this is real. If I'm real. If your real. If I'm just talking to thin air all the time and that- everything, everyone is just- not really there and I dont know what to do."

Joe didnt realize that his glasses had fogged up and tears slowly ran down his face until his mouth shut.

And Doc listened, quiet. Patient. And kind.

Doc guided Joe's hand to a flower. "Feel it. The petals. The stem. The leaves. The grass surrounding it. This is real. Feel my hand on yours. That's real. Your glasses on your face? Real. The thousands of berries? Definitely real." Doc reassured.

Joe paused. Taking in the information. He twisted the flower through his palm. The petals where soft, a stark contrast to the rough texture of the stem and leaves. The grass was prickly, but not uncomfortable. Docs hand was slightly rough from years of callouses forming. And his own glasses where now clear and he was more aware than ever kf their presence on his face. The smell of the berries, now muted a but from constant exposure, blended in with the rest of his senses.

It was real. And it all tethered him to the ground. Kept his mind grounded from wandering again. 

It was real. And he was here. With a friend with him, and a world ready to be explored.


	10. Not a chapter, but feel free to read anyway!

Oh my stars-

I just woke up to the best thing ever. You all. It made me so happy to wake up and see my email full of Ao3 notifications, and they turn out to be people commenting and stuff. I can't thank you all enough for taking the time to do that and to read this, it really means a lot to me.

Now, I did reply to comments with a lot of stuff across chapters so this will be one of those chapters (plural for if I to do something like this one again) where I just summarize it all, as I know that mobile reading can mess up comments a little, so yeah.

So, grammar issues first off. A friend of mine normally helps me edit, but as she does not know Hermitcraft at all, she asked to sit this one out. So I'm the one editing it myself. I have an awful habit of not doing beta reads so I'm slowly working myself out of that habit. That being said, I am working on getting Grammarly set up on both my computer and phone, as I write on both platforms.

Secondly, I am so glad that you all have been enjoying these one-shots so far. There where a lot of concepts that I had that I didn't know whether or not it would be received well. Mainly Sensory, Feilds of Flowers, and In My Own Skin, as the three of those are ones that mean a lot to me and were either heavily self-indulgent, tackled a topic that I don't see much in this fandom (and other fandoms as well), or both. Please let me know if you would like to see more stuff with those kinds of concepts, as I love writing them, and let me know if there's anything specific relating to those kinds of concepts that you would like to see. 

As someone whos been writing for a very long time, it makes me really happy to see that my works are being enjoyed. Hermitcraft is a fandom that I've never really made stuff for until now, so I'm really glad to see it turn out so well. 

Again, I can't ever thank you all enough for your kindness, kudos, and comments.   
Have a lovely morning, afternoon, evening, whatever. And have a nice day.


	11. The Tape in the Drawer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Xisuma mainly. Unnamed family. Mentions of Zedaph and Tango.
> 
> Fic Style: Backstory Oneshot. Fluff with a sprinkle of angst.
> 
> Ship: NA
> 
> Warnings: Guilt. Brief major character injury. Swearing
> 
> Head Cannons/AUS: Void Walker/Enderman Xisuma
> 
> Summary: Some hermits find a tape. It's old and collecting dust... But little do they know, it's so important.
> 
> Requested by CrazyCatMeow

A buzz of static quickly turned into what seemed like a first-person camera shot. And it was, as whoever was holding the camera moved.

A high pitched voice chimed up. "Did you finally get it to work?" Asked the voice.

A much deeper one answered. "Yes. Now, come here so we can get to it."

And quickly a young boy came running into view. He was short, face dusted with freckles that would later fade away and a mop of dark brown hair fell into his brown eyes. The kid gave a grin, showing off a missing front tooth. 

"So, X. How old are you turning?" Asked the voice behind the camera.

X, the boy in question held up six fingers. "Six!" He exclaimed, just in case you didn't get the message already.

"Yep! And what does that mean?" 

X's face lit up. "I get my wrist thingie! So I can go out and explore!" He exclaimed as if he's been waiting for this his entire life. And, he was.

See, at six, you get your first cuff. A magical item that can transport you to wonderful places. The HUB. Other worlds. Anything and everything. It was every child's dream to get a good one. One with creative worlds. Or adventure hidden inside them.

And soon the man behind the camera handed X a box.

"Go on honey, open it." Came a woman's voice.

And the child tore open the box like it was Christmas morning. And inside sat the device.

He slipped it on and it fit like lived-in jeans. Not to tight, not too loose. Perfect and comfortable.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Turn it on!" His father said.

And so the young boy did exactly that. He input his name and immediately three panels opened up. HUB, World Select, and Admin.

"What does Ad... Admin mean?" The boy asked.

You could almost hear a gasp from behind the camera if you listened close enough before the camera shut off.

Zedaph and Tango shared a look before wiring emerged and the tape resumed.

The camera turned back on to look upon an older looking Xisuma. The boy starting to look more like the man the Hermits knew. Tall and broad-shouldered. Hair starting to grow out just a bit and freckles beginning to fade.

He was standing outside... At least, it looked to be outside.

The sky was black. The ground was a pale yellow covered in similar colored rocks. Tall dark purple plants loomed overhead.

Enderman wandered the background. Endermites trailing after them like dogs.

Here they called them Void Walkers. The outside world called them Enderman. Just like how this place was known as the Void to its inhabitants. But the End to outsiders.

And the boy, now turned teenager held a rope in his hands and he was talking to the camera.

"So uh, we were asked to make a video of ourselves doing one thing we would like to tell our past selves for school. And yeah. Gonna be showing you how to climb a chorus fruit stalk and get the fruit correctly. Don't be like little me and knock a tooth out from falling." He said.

And he proceeded to throw the rope up. It taking a few tries to finally get it to latch on. And he proceeded to scale up the plant.

When he got to the top be twisted off the fruit and threw it down, where it landed with a soft thud. And he scaled back down.

He picked up the fruit and walked towards the camera. "Simple isn't it?" He said with a laugh before the camera shut off again.

With a few more seconds passing and the tape came back to life.

There was running. Heavy breathing. A voice filled with fear. And screeching.

The camera was looking down. Pointed at a pair of sprinting legs across a pale background.

"I accidentally looked at a Void Walker. Shit- fuck fuck fuck- its gonna get me. I can't outrun this thin-" And his voice was cut off by a scream before the camera cut out.

Zedaph sat back and Tangos' eyes narrowed. Static followed but they both knew the next clip would begin soon. He felt like they shouldn't be watching this. But they continued anyway.

The next clip soon began. And there stood Xisuma, his iconic helmet in his hands. A long scar ran down his face and around an eye. It was a pale red, in the final stages of healing. His eyes were now a pale green compared to the deep brown from previous clips. He had grown somehow taller. And when he spoke it had an ever so slight echo to it. Much like how the Enderman sounded.

If you paid close attention, you could see the growing similarities. The height. The eyes. The voice. And the feeling that eye contact was not the best option. You could also see a color, similar to that of the skin of an Enderman slowly tinting certain areas. Mainly the hands and neck.

"So yeah. This is the last recording before I'm off to Hermitcraft. Mum, dad. Don't miss me too much. And I'll come to visit. Watch this clip if you ever miss me." He said. He wore a tired smile. But it also shone with hope and excitement.

And with a small wave the recording cut, the tape shutting off.

Tango wore a frown. "We shouldn't have watched that... Don't you think?" He asked.

Zedaph nodded and removed the tape tucking it back away where he found it. "Yeah. Lets... Keep this between us."

And with a few more hushed words and small nods, the two left. As if nothing ever happened.

And if Xisuma found the tape less dusty than before during some spring cleaning, he never told anyone.


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a image from Pinterest of a Tumblr thread talking about how the Minecraft music reminded them of knowing that they dont have a home to go back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Joe, TFC
> 
> Fic style: Not really angst but like, emotionally hurt oneshot
> 
> Ship?: NA
> 
> Warnings: This is going to be a bit of sad one. It's also going too be shorter by a long shot. 
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: NA
> 
> Summary: TFC is sometimes called one of the wisest out of the Hermits, but sometimes, he confides in one he finds to be wise.

TFC had lived a long time. Had walked this world and ones like it for countless days, months, years. He had experience. His lungs had breathed more of their universes air than any other hermit. He had seem more than some could ever imagine. And so, he was called wise.

The old man in his base that slowly made it's way up to the build limit, a nice change of scenery compared to his bunker last season. Sometimes he would sit on the tallest pillars, just watching. Looking at Tangos base down below. The huge structure looking tiny from there. The rest of Hermitland in the distance. 

The old man whom everyone knew they could come talk to with a problem, or to simply just ask how his day was going. Sometimes he and Xisuma would take a day to drink tea and talk, letting the admin have a break from daily work. 

But that man was tried sometimes. The music that the world sang had sung to him for a long time. Much longer than most. Its melancholy tune of false hope and a pained longing for love and a home moved him back and forth. Only a few knew the songs well. Most brushed it off as the strange feeling you always got in the world. But some knew it by heart.

A fellow by the name of Joe Hills was also quite familiar with the song of the world. In fact, he often listed to it, writing about it. Turning its soft tunes to words scribbled down in a book. And while the notes where sometimes strange and unfamiliar, he worked with them hand in hand. Lyrics to a sonnet. 

And this often led to long and late conversations about the music of the world between the poet and the wanderer.

"What does it remind you of?" TFC asked Joe one dark morning. The rain silently fell outside. They had taken shelter from it in Joe's base. The outside taken in with so called Lava Lamps warming up the cold cave.

"What does what, remind me of?" Joe asked for clarification.

"The music. Clearly you've heard it for years. You know it well. Like an old friend. So, what does it remind you of?" TFC said.

Joe took a moment to think. It reminded him of many things. Time long gone. Stories never told. Hushed voices in the dead of night. "Home. " He answered. "A home in which you cant ever return to. As it is no longer there." He said.

TFC nodded. "That's close to how I see it. I like to think of it as someone from long ago, watching. Listening. Having walked the same ground as you before. Having planted the same trees. Explored the same caves. But they're far away. In a place you can never reach and they know that one day, you will end up like them." He said. 

The ideas where dark and sad sure. But so was the music. It was soft piano and sad violins. Cello echoing through storms. Soft drum beats. It was sad but comforting. It was nostalgic but heart wrenching. 

And it was the music of the world they loved.


	13. The Solider, The Poet, The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after a while of this chapter being out, I have come to the conclusion that I really dont like it. So at some point I will probably rewrite it or just scrap it until I figure out how to rewrite it. So if it changes or is gone one day, y'all know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Wels, Joe, Xisuma, unnamed background characters, mentions of other Hermits.
> 
> Fic style: Song fic. Song: Solider, Poet, King by The Oh Hellos
> 
> Ship?: NA
> 
> Warnings: NA
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: End of Hermitcraft AU
> 
> Summary: Inside the next world Xisuma joins, he comes across a village and decides to stay there. And one day, some of them ask where he came from, and so he tells the stories of some of his friends.

Xisuma had resided in this village for just over a year now. Far away from the duties of his previous world, this one was relaxed. Quiet. Peaceful. 

Often he would end up watching over the children of the village. He never knew why but never said anything of it. He didnt really mind either.

One evening, there was a festival being held. One that celebrated the months of harvest coming to a close and a new time of cold months and snowy winters. And Xisuma and the people of the village all gathered around a fire like they did at the end of every festival. And one curious child piped up in between the adults chatter. 

"Mr. Void, where are you from? Like, before here?" The child asked. They're parents quickly apologizing and quietly scolding them to being rude. The child didnt know it was unusual to just flat out ask someone about their past. 

Xisuma gave a smile and shook his head. "Its alright! 'Bout time I share. Well then. How about a story kids?" He said, glancing around as the children quickly filed to all be facing him. The adults giving pleasant laughs and moving here and there so a scrambling child wouldn't have to jump over them.

"Well, its started many, many years ago. On this server called Hermitcraft."

And so came the story of days long gone. Season 1. When no one really knew how long it would last or how far it would go. The movement to Season 2 turning him into the admin and adding more Hermits to the server. Bigger builds. More updates. More adventure from season to season. 

"And then our last one. The world had finally wrung itself out. So we all had to leave to our own adventures. Which led me here." Xisuma said. 

Children sat in awe of the stories of the fantastical structures. And the adults shared sad expressions of hearing a story of a family left behind. 

"Who where some of the people you where with there?" One of the adults asked.

"Well.. There was one named Wels." Xisuma said, trailing off into his new story.

Wels stood upon a mountain, sword in hand. He looked upon the landscape with a smile on his face. He was late to season 7. Having overslept in season 6. But he was here now. And he slowly began the trek down its rocky side. He explored through forests and caves, nearly missing ravines and passing by different bases. Until he came across a clearing in the forest.

And from there he slowly built his town. Protecting it with a golden heart and always striving to do what was best. And soon a village shone in the sun. The purple roofs giving a nice contrast to the blue sky and the world around it falling peaceful. 

Xisuma told stories of how Wels fought off Hels, an evil verson of himself. Who acted much like EX. Always threatening to hurt the world in some silly way and always failing. And Wels' promise to forever keep the server safe from harm.

How he sometimes had to rebuild houses becuase a creeper got to close or they didnt sit right. And how he would make sure that the second time around, they where perfect. 

There will come a soldier who carries a mighty sword, he will tear your city down. Oh le, oh li, oh lord.

"Tell us another!" A child chimed up as the first story ended. 

And Xisuma smiled. And he gladly continued. "Okay then. Heres a story of my friend Joe."

Joe stood in his recently tree covered cave. It was now hard to walk through with trees blocking almost every path, but hey, at least it looked nice. 

He sat against the stone walls. The sounds of his zombie spawner nearby. His plan was to write a bit, AFKing for a while. 

And so a book and quil sat in his lap. The pages withering to get something on them. 

And so his mind began to wander and words fell onto the page. Stories of days long gone put to rhyme. Hours passed with page after page. Poem after poem that would never see the light of day once the ink was fully dry and no longer smudged grossly under his hand. 

It was the barking of dogs that snapped him back into reality. AMD so he stood and climbed up to the top of his newly installed honey elevator to check was the commotion was about.

And Joe blinked a few times once his eyes met the sunlight instead of the warm shine of his cave. And he went out to face another day, book tucked away safely in his inventory.

There will come a poet, who's weapon is his word. He will slay you with his tongue. Oh le, oh li, oh lord.

"One more!" A kid pleaded after the adults said it was getting late. 

"Oh come on. They can have one more story." Xisuma said, siding with the children for the first time. And so, with the promise of it being short, he told one last story.

Xisuma looked upon the world for the last time. The void he knew so well slowly swallowing it up. Creeping like a virus in a school. 

And with one last look to what remained of spawn island, he stepped through the portal.

Xisumavoid has joined the world

He took his first breath of new air in ages. It was sweet. And cool. And full of so many new things. 

He spawned in a forest, slowly beginning to walk around and gaining the first few necessities of wood and stone and iron. Making a small starter house out of a cave to withstand the night in.

And he made his way east. A small notepad in his pocket documenting his journey until he saw smoke in the distance. Campfires. 

He ran towards it and soon came across a village. 

The people there scrambled over a new comer, all knowing that he was the man who just joined out of nowhere in their small world. 

They traded iron and work for a house and being able to stay for as long as he needed. And so he spent the days helping with world troubles a simple player couldnt fix, sometimes working with the metalsmiths and merchants. Always having a home to go back to as he slowly made it his own as Hermits sent him pictures and letters and messages. And him doing the same in return. 

And his final story ended. With adults smiling and kids begging for just one more. But Xisuma laughed and said that it was indeed late, and the kids needed to go to bed.

And when he settled at home that night, the calming smell of campfire clinging to his clothes, he couldnt help but to take another look at the little trinkets he had gained from Hermits since it ended. Their story playing in his head over and over again.

There will come a ruler who's brow in laid in thorn. Smeared with oil like Davids boy, oh le, oh li, oh lord


	14. Requests 2 electric boogaloo and more

So hey!

First things first, I want to thank every single one of you for reading these oneshots so far. I'm really glad you all are enjoying my brain mush.

Second off, I want to take more requests so same rules as last time. Everything is fine except for heavy shipping and smut. 

And third, are there any concepts you all want to see more of? Head cannons, AUs, maybe even concepts I've put in these oneshots? I have another Stim Doc oneshot that's gonna be posted soon becuase I'm attached to that idea now- but I want to write stuff that you all would enjoy! So please let me know if theres any concepts you want to see. 

Thank you have a nice day.


	15. Thank you

Juts wanted to thank you all for being patient while I get things written. School and mental health has been dragging my motivation but I'm writing when I can. 

Good news, I'm half way through writing a few requests and the Doc oneshot i already had planned. So those should be out soon.

And if you are in any fire or hurricane zones, or anything really, please stay safe. Everything is a whole lot bad right now but we will get through it together!


	16. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters featured: Doc, Bdubs
> 
> Fic style: Fluff oneshot
> 
> Ship?: NA
> 
> Warnings: Stimming
> 
> Head Cannons/AUs included: Stim Doc becuase I'm attached now. 
> 
> Summary: Doc returns to the server. 
> 
> This ones going to be shorter than normal, as this was really just a concept build and whatever popped into my head.  
> \--

A breath of fresh air of the server was really what he needed. After being gone for so long, Doc enjoyed being back with the Goat Mother in the distance and... The pools filled with Iorn Golems... Well, that can be saved for another day.

For now, he needed to focus on what was new. The nether, the server, his quickly abandoned mayor campaign. The other Hermits. And so, he set off on his travels to see all that the world held now. 

The nether was so... Bright. Colorful and different than the just red slate it used to be. But it was also loud. Ghasts and pigmen, hoglins.. Piglins! It seemed that even the ground made sounds. It was all very sensory sensitive. But after a long time of being away, he loved it. 

Doc ran his hand over the blackstone and the basalt. The new textures fun and nice. Though he really didnt like how soul soul felt. Then again, it was the lack of soul speed he didnt really like.

And after trekking around a bit, getting a little lost, and eventually making it back, he was in high spirits. He waved his hand in a gentle stim. He didnt know they could happen when happy before... It was nice. 

And then he quickly headed to the shopping district to see what all had gone down there.

The place was beautiful. It truly was an amazing sight. Though he was confused at first at the wool lines that littered the place until he read some of the signs. A road system seemed like a good idea. 

Diamonds hanging from trees (good flex there), soft green grass instead of the purple mossy mycelium, and even a few newer shops that had popped up. Scar really was the best pick for mayor it seemed. He held up his promise of beautification of the shopping district. 

And someone seemed to see him staring at the same sparkling tree for a solid five minutes as a voice soon greeted him.

"Oh hey Doc! Like it?" Bdubs' voice chimed in, snapping Doc out of his head.

"Oh yeah yeah. It's amazing. Very nice." He said with a nod. 

Bdubs smiled from ear to ear, glad to hear that the fellow hermit liked the effort Scar put in too the trees. 

"Let's just hope the diamonds dont go to his head like they did the trees." Doc said with a small smirk before turning to face Bdubs.

"Oh yeah let's hope. So how have you been? Your return going well?" Bdubs asked. 

And Doc nodded. "Mhm. Everything's good so far. The Nether is... Interesting. But the new HUB looks great. Found a pool full of golems, really gonna have to take care of that soon."

Bdubs nodded. "Definitely definitely," he said before his phone buzzed. He took a quick glance at it before sliding it back into his pocket. "Well, I gotta go. But it's good to see you back Doc." He said. 

The two waved a goodbye and Bdubs lit a few rockets and took off, leaving Doc alone next to the trees and the town hall.

This was a wonderful welcome back.


	17. I dunno what to title this so name it in the comments or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Joe and Iskall centric becuase rare pair friendships :) Stress, False, and Xisuma mentioned.
> 
> Fic style: Hurt/Comfort oneshot
> 
> Tumblr promotes used: Family is what you make of it. (Wholelottaprompts)  
> Being immortal does not mean invincible (creativepromptsforwriting)   
> You can go find both these blogs on Tumblr! I highly recommend both of them if you ever need inspiration!
> 
> Headcanons/AUs: Immortal!Hermits, Enby Iskall (though it's not important to the plot, I just really like this headcanon)
> 
> Warnings: Contemplation of morality and death. Talks about death. Major character injury. Talks about the afterlife. Surgery fluff at the end :D
> 
> Summary: Some Hermits contemplate the idea of their never ending lives after an accident.
> 
> Requested by @LHandtheirbullsbackheretotellyou  
> (I really hope that's spelled correctly. If not I'm sorry!!)

\--

2 days from one of the biggest accidents yet and the Hermits felt closer than ever. Even though most were still recovering, both physically and mentally.

Stress and False were on doctoring duty. Stress spending most of her time brewing potions to heal wounds and False bandaging up arms and legs, applying splits to those who needed them. 

No one really knew what happened. It was a centralized explosion on the shopping district. Happened during a server meeting. No one knew who or what caused it. Or why. But quite a few had to respon. Which lead to some very dark ideas from a few Hermits.

Specifically Joe. As one of the many to wake up in bed at home with a blast scar to prove it, he couldn't help but think of what would happen if the Hermits didnt have the gift of immortality that they did. If they could theoretically die. This wasnt the first time and it would certainly not be the last. 

But as he sat in one of Xisumas towers, where the Hermits all took refuge until further notice, it seemed to hurt his mind more than normal. 

Iskall was also one to respon. And so they sat next to their friend who's mind wandered to strange places only to be turned to paper. But not now. They didnt find the poet three pages deep in some long poem expressing his feelings that never see the light of day. But instead sitting against the wall, quiet, stuck in his head. 

"You good there?" Iskall asked, letting Joe take his time to respond. 

And the southerner shrugged, as if dismissing the fact until he spoke. "I don't know. Then again when do I ever?" He said with a small chuckle. 

"What are you thinking about?" Iskall asked. Their friend was always cryptic and strange with words, but they guessed that that was what made him so intriguing.

"What if there was no respon Iskall? World glitch, or if it never existed to begin with? If you and I, and everyone else who had to respon just… Died in that. What would happen? Would there be something more? Something to come after this? Or oblivion?" He said. His voice trailing in and out of whispers. 

Iskall only moved closer, placing an arm around Joe. "I dont know. I wish I did, but I don't. But that's okay, because we're all here."

Joe seemed to lean into the touch a bit. As if he needed it. "I know. I just dont know what I would do if we possibly lost any of you. You're my family. Not by blood, but that's not important. Family nonetheless." He said.

That was always very important to Joe. The idea that family doesn't have to be by blood. And well, these weird, crazy people were his family. He cared about them more than he did himself at times. When when someone was hurt or sick, he fretted over the other Hermits like a worried father. 

Iskall patted his shoulder. "I know you worry, and that's okay. But none of us want you to worry yourself to the ground dude. Look around, we're okay. Your okay. We can spend all day thinking of what its. But that's exactly what they are. What ifs."

Joe nodded and gave a smile. Somehow that slowed his thoughts and comforted him a little bit.

And as the two looked around the room, saw their family chatting, checking up on each other. Everyone together and safe, it was alright.


	18. New story! And updates..

So I'm writing something other than fanfics for once-

This is on Wattpad, but I'm considering posting it here too if its wanted?

I recently put up the first chapter of a project I'm working on. The story is called Last. And it's a LGBTQ+ coming of age horror mystery.

So, heres a bit about the characters!

Alec - 19, Nonbinary and asexual. "I am no longer baby, I want power" energy. 

Jaz - 19, female and bisexual. Punk. Memorized the lace code at 6. Soft when you get to know her

Casey - 20, female and lesbian. Light academia aesthetic. Jaz's girlfriend of 3 years. Kins flower code.

Devin - 20, male and straight. Dad friend. Tries to be short and feral, fails. Too soft. 

Oliver (Oli) - 19 male, asexual and aromatic. Fairly quiet but if you mess with his friends he wont hesitate to smite you and scream at you to "back the fuck off" 

So yeah. Thats them. If your interested please go check it out it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks!

Now back to your regularly scheduled Hermitcraft!

Speaking of Hermitcraft, I should hopefully get some of those requests out soon! And I hope you all liked the last one. Tumblr Prompts are always fun to write. The next one to come out should be thexB sickfic, but writing it has reminded me how far behind I am on his videos so I've been playing catchup- anyway

Yeah. Have a wonderful morevenoon everyone!


	19. Xi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is based off some stuff that was circulating in a discord server I'm in from a clip from Xisumas stream a while back that can be summed out as "Xisuma doesn't mind what pronouns you use for him as long as its respectful" and someone was like "Xisuma with Xi/Xim pronouns" and I ran with it. Also to get practice in writing pronouns other than he and she. 
> 
> Also yes, neopronouns are chill as long as they're not disrespectful to anything! So yeah.
> 
> Characters: Xisuma centric, Iskall, uhh some rando rocket salesmen, a mother character. Mentions of all the Hermits in a group briefly.
> 
> Fic style: Uhhhhh Kinda angst?? But it's fairly soft.
> 
> Aus/Headcanons: Enby Iskall, Voidwalker Xisuma, Enby Xisuma
> 
> Warnings: Transphobia but briefly.
> 
> Summary: Xisuma comes to realize that somethings normal back home, aren't normal elsewhere 
> 
> Also this is kinda tied in with my In My Own Skin oneshot! Takes place after that with a bit of stuff to kinda change it up.
> 
> This was written over the span of an hour and no beta read so its probably awful but please bear with me. Needed to get rid if the brain stew somewhere.

\--

When given the ability to travel the world, Xisuma learned very quickly that xier home worked very differently than everywhere else.

Yeah, the air was thicker almost everywhere. People talked different and almost everyone else didnt need a mask to be able to breathe. But there was something especially personal that was just strange.

Binary.

Now, where Xisuma was from, the concept of male and female were there, just... Not really paid attention too. Most people went by he, she, or they. But it was also very common for a child to be born with some other pronoun, or change pronouns later in life. You could find people presenting every which way. Male, female, neither, both, something so far off and personal that it was just exclusive for them.

But when xi left, it was mostly one or the other. And xi learned so very quickly.

It started out at a run in at the HUB. 

"Hello, can I see your ID?" The person at the stand asked Xisuma.

Xi showed them the card. It was plain. A picture of ximself, name, pronouns at birth, etc etc. 

The person gave a laugh. "Now that's something you dont see everyday. Forged ID for some silly change. Whatever sir." They said as they handed back the ID.

The thing of being called 'sir' was strange. Yeah, xi didnt hate it. But... It hurt. But, as to not cause any trouble, xi just took it back, took the box of rockets xi bought, and went home.

"Xisuma hon? What's wrong?" Xisumas mother asked as xi walked through the door. Sad face on and box held tight. 

Xi placed the box on the counter. "Who knew the other worlds would be so strange. Had to show my ID for the rockets. Person made fun of the whole pronoun thing. I get that it's not normal everywhere it's not hard to be a little fucking decent... Sorry for the language. Just angry." Xi said with a sigh. It was frustrating y'know? 

Xier mother patted xier shoulder. "Its alright hon. We're very lucky to live in a world where all that's normal. But not everywhere will be so nice. One day you'll find somewhere that is." She tried to comfort xim. 

Xisuma nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah.. One day."

And that day would come years later. A bit after xi were approached by a friend in a world called Hermitcraft. 

Now, ever since the HUB incident all those years ago, Xisuma stayed quiet when someone used he/him to reference xim. Safer that way. Easier. 

But, one day xi was approached by a friend who went by the name of Iskall. Who had showed up to tell xim that they went by they/them pronouns. 

The thing about hearing something like that is that it felt like a weight was lifted off xier own shoulders. That finally- finally, there was someone else. But, that would wait for another day.

Exactly one month after Iskall went to xim, xi went to them. 

"Oh hey Xisuma! What bring you down here?" Iskall asked. They watched as the server admin twiddled xier thumbs for a moment before speaking.

"So, y'know how last month you told me about you being nonbinary? Uh yeah so... Uh- heh. So, back home, not Hermitcraft home, but the place I'm from. The whole concept of binary and such wasnt really a thing so I was born with xi/xim pronouns and I was wondering if- you could start calling me by that instead of he/him?" Xisuma said, xier voice speeding by in a nervous race. Somehow Iskall picked up what xi said though.

And they gave xim a smile. "Of course X! Whatever makes you more comfortable." They said. 

And from there everything clicked. It took some longer than others to get the hang of it, but, slowly but surely, it was the nice place xi had dreamed about.


	20. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is just me projecting onto Joe becuase writing is hard and life is a mess. I cant get out oneshots as fast as I want to mostly becuase my mind just doesn't know how to put the story in my head into words on a google doc.
> 
> Please know that I'm trying and thank you for being patient with me :)

Joe watched the sun go down on the world. And yet his mind continued to race, ever so active. As if waiting for the day where it all just pauses for a moment and he can breathe without some thought interrupting the peace. 

Stars fluttered up above and he traced them with his eyes. The moon was the same grey ball in the sky as it had been for years.

The southerner walked inside his winery, heading up to the bedroom to try and get some rest. Even though he knew it would be the same restless night that had been plaguing him for awhile. 

And so he laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Even if only 5 minutes had passed. 

Finally he couldnt stand just laying there waiting to sleep. So he got up and lit the lantern to the side to get some light in the room. His eyes slowly adjusted to the warm but low lighting. 

He sat down at a desk. Some papers infront of him, a half full book to the side, and a ink and quill next to it. He took an empty piece of paper from the stack and laid it infront of him. He opened up the capsule of ink and dipped the pen in. 

Which led him to holding the pen over the paper for several minutes. So long that the ink had began to pool in a glob on the paper or dry itself to the pen. 

How could one have so many ideas but never be able to write them?

Was he really that incapable of writing a few words down?

If he cant do this, how stupid is he?

Shouldnt he just give up on this already?

Stop that, your wasting ink. Put it away before the well dried up to and you have to go get more. You know how hard it is to get ink around here.

Great now you have to get the ink off the pen. And your out of solvent. 

This is a waste of paper. Even if you put the ink away, theres still some on the paper. Its stained now, gold hob idiot. 

If you cant do this right how does everyone else expect you to do anything?

How do they put up with you?

No. No, dont think like that. Your a family. Just because this is hard doesn't mean I cant do anything. Right?

Right.

Joe stood up and backed away from the desk. He decided to go back outside. 

The fresh night air filled his lungs as he looked at his clock. It was only 11 PM. 

The sound of distant howling wild wolves and AFK machines filled the void that was the deep night. Lights from homes and buildings scattered the ocean and the islands on it. 

It was home. It was safe. It was loving.

Sp how come he couldnt think it was so?

How come only at night did his mind treat him like this?

Now that was one of the wonders of the world.

As he wandered back inside, tending to things here and there, time seemed to fly. 

And before he knew it, it had been yet another sleepless night.


	21. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt "There will be no more crying, not from me"
> 
> Ooooh boy I needed to finally write the void bros so here we go.
> 
> Prepare to have your hearts broken
> 
> ... I totally didnt cry while writing this. I'm not crying your crying.
> 
> TW: Dark subject matter, swearing, abandonment, fighting, yelling, crying

Xisuma and Ex stood on the edge of a end island. Ex was still stuck in the code of season six, so Xisuma had traveled back to see him one last time before wiping the world code completely from accessibility. Which would mean Ex would be stuck alone forever. 

"Have you learned anything, brother?" Xisuma asked his slightly taller twin. 

Ex looked tired. His hair has grown long and was pulled back, tied in place with the skin of a chorus fruit. Not like he had access to hair ties here. His skin was a sickly pale from not seeing sunlight in who knows how long. He seemed... Almost sad.

"I'm exhausted. I wont say I learned my lesson. Becuase I haven't. It was fun. Messing with you and your friends. Causing havoc. Hell I enjoyed it. But its lonely here. It's dark and cold. So damn cold. But, I'm tired now." Ex said. 

Xisuma casted a glance to the person next to him. "And maybe you should have thought about that before ruining everything. Scaring my family."

Ex took a step away. "What am I then? Not family? Xisuma, you call me your brother for fucks sake! I cant help that your the one who decided that I was the evil twin. I didnt get to make that decision. You made it for me." 

"What else was I supposed to call you?" Xisuma said. He stayed calm, his gaze fixed on the void infront of him 

"What else- my name damnit! Not this Evil Xisuma bullshit! Or has it been so long that you frogot it?" Ex yelled. His heart hurt. 

"Exuna. Your name is Exuna. Our parents weren't very creative eh? Taking practically the same sound with different spelling? Makes you wonder." 

Ex went quiet and returned to his place next to his brother.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I did. But there will be no more crying, not from me. I'll never be accepted into your family of Hermits, I know that now. But Xisuma... I just want to go home. I hate it here. You have no idea how awful it is here. I have no idea what day it is anymore, how long it's been. I have no one to talk to but myself. I haven't slept in who knows how long. I just... I just want to go back. Not even just the next season. Just anywhere else but here."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness. I'm not asking for a second chance. I'm asking your for some sympathy. Heck even pity. But I cant do anything until you make the decision." Ex said. He felt tears prick at his eyes. He wasnt going to cry. Not infront of Xisuma. He shouldn't. He couldnt. If he showed weakness he would be stuck here forever. If he was strong he would have a chance. 

And then Ex felt a gloved hand touch his face. He turned to face it and couldnt help leaning into the touch. He couldnt help immediately pulling his brother into a hug and leaning his head into Xisumas shoulder so he wouldn't see the tears coming down his face. God it felt nice to be touched again. 

"I'm sorry Ex. I'm sorry. I had no idea. Course. I still dont fully trust you. The other Hermits certainly wont trust you. But... I know I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully knowing that your still here and that I could have done something about it. As much as I hate to say it, I care about you." Xisuma said.

Ex pulled out of the hug. "Do you mean it?" He asked, looking and sounding like a small child, asking about a secret.

Xisuma gave a small but sad grin. 

"No."

And then Ex was alone.


	22. Finding Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda continuing the Brothers fic?? I dont know I really like what I did with that one so here we are
> 
> From the prompt "I didnt want revenge. I wanted to be left alone"

It had been five years since Xisuma had wiped that season six seed from his forms. Life was peaceful. Shops had been built up and torn down, wars raged and peace agreed upon, challenges and games. He had almost forgotten about his brother floating alone far away.

At least, until Stress came knocking on his door, a picture clutched in her hands.

"What you got there Stress?" Xisuma asked, trying to take a peak at it.

"Remember your brother? Evil Xisuma?" Stress asked, choosing her next words carefully.

Xisuma nodded. "Sure. What about him?"

Stress handed over the photo. It was of Xisuma when he first joined Hermitcraft. The original few members srounding him with Ex in the background, clearly distracted from the picture being taken.

Xisuma took it and ran his thumb over the picture. Something hurt. Something itching in the back of his head. Telling him 'Dont forget him' over and over and over again.

Xisuma ushered Stress out. He needed to find a way to get back to Ex. 

He spent days talking to Hermits, looking through code and files and crash files. Until he found it.

He felt lightheaded, blinked quickly a few times before finding himself on an end island.

"Exuna! Brother where are you?!" Xisuma yelled out into the void as he began to search. The little voice telling him 'almost there. Almost there' 

Xisuma soon came across a figure. Hair cut messily short, red and black armour with a long black coat over it. The person turned to face Xisuma. Tears pooled down Ex's face. 

"You came back." He said 

Xisuma nodded. "I came back."

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming. Or that I've finally gone mad." Ex said, desperation in his voice.

"Its real." Xisuma assured him.

Xisuma was almost immediately tackled in a rough hug. He felt Ex grab his face and look his over.

"You look older. How long has it been?" Ex asked, afraid of the answer.

"Five years." Xisuma answered. 

Ex was right. Xisuma did look a bit older now. A few more scars, a few faded wrinkles from smiled and stress starting to make their way onto his skin. Ex still looked almost the same as he did five years ago. Except... Something had changed. 

A fire had burnt out. 

This time it was Xisumas turn to grab his brothers face and search for something out of place. 

"Somethungs different. Somethings wrong. You changed. More than I thought you would. Theres no... Theres no evil in your eyes." Xisuma said, his voice trailing off.

"Y'know.. Being abandoned for five years gives you a bit of time to think." Ex said. 

"I thought for a while once you left. Days began to blur together. One minute I would be screaming into the void, trying to make sense of why you left, cursing you and your family. The next I would be crying against a obsidian pillar wondering if you would ever come back. 

"But one day, I accepted it. That you wouldn't return. I didnt want revenge at that point. I wanted to be left alone here. I wanted to be void of human contact for the rest of my sorry life. It was freeing.

"And so I worked. Helped rebuild endcities. Started learning the language. Made something of myself. And now your here... And I dont know what to do." Ex admitted. Helpless.

"Come back with me." Xisuma said. 

"I cant." Ex said 

"You can. Why wouldn't you?" Xisuma asked.

"Becuase what will they say? When I show up and they realize you brought back the evil twin. The Enderman... They dont shun you because you make mistakes. They love you for it. I can't risk them doing something to you." Ex said. 

"I'm not leaving you again!" Xisuma said.

Ex cut him off. "Xisuma I'm scared! I- I'm scared that your going to trick me again." 

Xisuma frowned. "I promise, I mean it. I'm not leaving you here again."

"Then prove it."

Xisumavoid has joined the game

Evil Xisuma has joined the game

\--

Part 3??? Maybe?? What do you all think? Let me know in the comments!


	23. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the Brothers trilogy becuase I ended up really liking this one even tho no one asked for a pt 3 :p

MumboJumbo: Xisuma.. What

FalseSymmetry: Xisuma what have you done

Grian: This guy? Really

Xisumavoid: Calm down everyone. Evil X isnt going to do anything. Meet me at town center.

Ex stood nervously at spawn island with Xisuma. His brother quickly typing things into his comm. Ex felt worried more than anything. And by the worried expression on Xisumas face, the Hermkts weren't too happy.

"Let's go. You dont have an elytra yet so we'll have to boat. But that main island isnt too far from here." Xisuma said, taking a boat from a chest and releasing it into the water before ushering Ex inside and beginning to row the way to the main island.

The rest of the Hermits where already there by the time the brothers got there. Everyone tried to bombard them, most with weapons, untrusting. 

"Put your weapons away, I can promise you that hes not a threat." Xisuma said.

"And we thought he was done terrorizing in season six! But no! How can we trust him?!" False said, sword drawn while Doc gave a agreeting nod, tossing a trident between his hands.

"I wont force you to trust him. I know what hes done. Hell I've lived it. Pretty much all of us have. But I'll let him speak. Do not impale my brother." Xisuma said, letting Ex take the stage.

The Hermits looked at Ex with a mix of worry and distrust as he gathered what he wanted to say.

"You dont have to trust me. You shouldnt. Not after what's happened. But I can tell you that I'm different now. I dont want to fight. Not anymore. I want peace. A peace the end didnt give. I've done some awful things but the past few years have been pretty shit too. So maybe have a little bit of sympathy." Ex said.

"And my name is Exuna. Not Evil Xisuma. I'm not just some evil twin. Especially not anymore." Ex said. 

The Hermits stared at him. His brother gave a reassuring smile. Some had lowered their swords and tridents and axes. Though a few still held strict guard. 

"Tell them what happened." Xisuma said. 

Ex nodded a little, taking a deep breath to prepare reliving the last six years. 

"As you guys know, in season six I was banned. Thiugh being technically a version of Xisuma, with us being brothers, I was unable to be banned completely. Sending me to the end. Around a year later Xisuma returned to the season six end to finally delete it. Now this may shock you all, but my lovely brother cam be quite manipulative when he wants to be. He.. He made me believe he was going to get me out. But he didnt. And he deleted all access points there." Ex said.

A few Hermits gasped, some whispered around. 

"Let him finish." Xisuma said, hushing everyone.

"Thanks. For a while I was in denial. Thought that he would come back. But, eventually I gave up. Since it was now a dead world, if I died it would be perma. But part of me held hope that maybe it was different. So I stopped caring. And I decided to work until I croaked or until someone found me. I helped rebuild end cities, started learning the language of the endermen. It wasnt perfect but it kept me busy. 

"Over that time I learned a few things. I dont hate you Hermits. Not at all. I dont wish to destroy you and perhaps I never did. I was just upset. You all seem so happy with each other. You all are happy with each other. But, being marked as the evil one, I didnt get that. And then today, for whatever reason, Xisuma shows up. And he brought me back." Ex said. Jeez, that got way more serious than anyone expected. Ex was the one of the two who normally brought the petty and sarcasm.. Not today it would seem.

And then Stress piped up from the back of the crowd. "So, it looks like theres someone new we'll have to catch up and show around." 

Things never did go back exactly the same. It took a long time for most Hermits to trust that Ex wouldn't go back to his old ways. 

But since then, one could find Exuna in his little rustic house in a forest that he shared with NPC Grian. Or wandering around the shopping district, or helping out with end duties, or even playing pranks on the Hermits with Grian. 

It wasnt the same, but, maybe. Just maybe, that was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that wraps that up. I really loved writing that little trilogy thing :) 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked that and let me know if theres any concepts from this or other oneshots that you would like to see again!
> 
> And yes, I do have a shot in the works of Ex and NPC Grian that should be coming out soon so please let me know what you think about that :D


	24. Making a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole this title from a Falsettos song, >:)
> 
> This is probably my only oneshot written like a ship. Will it become a ship? We'll see how I write it. Honestly it's the only thing I'm comfortable calling a ship in this fandom since both the boys are litterally personas no matter what so here, take the fluffy soft stuff
> 
> Hi yes, this is False halfway through writing this. It is 4 pm currently and I decided, yes, it will be a ship becuase I got an idea and no one told me no sooo. Yeah. Also, I'm sorry for this being so long. I really didnt want to split it into parts 😅
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> TW: Angsty bits towards the middle becuase how could I not add in a bit of Grumbot abandonment trauma? It gets better though

Coming back and being told he would have to live with bolt-brain rustic house extraordinaire NPG, Ex wasnt too happy. Well yes, now there where two weirdos on the server, the AI sometimes didnt even act like an AI and it... Well it freaked him out to say the least. 

But, the two had fallen into a rythm as the months went on. The two had built the house from the ground up together, decorated it, and Ex even put in his own input with his loose knowledge of block pallets and a garden outside. This made NPG incredibly happy to see. 

"Heyo I'm back!" Ex called into the house after a run to the shopping district. 

NPG floated over. Yeah he did this weird floating thing. But always insisted that he didn't. "What did you get?" He asked. 

Ex didnt really remeber himself so he took a peak into the box. "Uh... More wood, some wool colors we needed but didnt have, and some more food. Cause while you dont eat, I still need to." He said as he put the box on the counter and started filtering out things.

"I have a meeting with Grian and Mumbo later today. So I will not be home untill late tonight. Or possibly early tomorrow morning." NPG explained as he helped put wood and wool away while Ex took care of the food storage.

"Oh yeah? What does builder boy and red man want?" Ex asked. It wasnt often the Hermits asked for either of them. Most where very happy to leave the two alone in their cottage. 

"Mumbo found old Grumbot blueprints. They want to see what went wrong in him while I can be filled with existential questions without overheating. They want to see what I have and it did not." NPG explained. 

Ex gave a small nod. He assumed Grumbot was some other AI Grian had made. But, by how it seemed it was a failed experiment.

"Well have fun with that. Just like normal, of anything happens, dont hesitate to call me." Ex said. 

The two had grown a bond after almost a year living together. There was a plan for when the Hermits change seasons they just pick up and take the house with them. Afterall, wouldn't be the first time. And Ex had started to grow protective of NPG. And NPG had become protective of Ex. They had each others backs. 

And so that night, NPG headed out for his little meeting and Ex stayed home, enjoying a quiet dinner and chilling by the fireplace until it was way late before heading to bed. 

He awoke to his comm ringing. Groggily he answered the phone. 

"Hello Exy. I'm at the door but my arms are preoccupied. Could you please come open the door?" NPG voice came through the phone.

"Hm? Yeah yeah. Give me a sec." Ex said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got out of bed and headed downstairs.

What he saw made him immediately awake. 

There was NPG, comm in one hand, and a small robotic child in the other. About the size of a human five year old.

"... What the fuck." Ex said, staring in awe and NPG gave a small smile and nudged his way inside. 

"Sorry to wake you up so late, I did not expect what happened tonight." NPG said, a sheepish tone in his voice as he balanced the child on his hip.

"Clearly. NPG, you have a child on you. A robot child." Ex said. 

NPG nodded. "Ex, meet Grumbot. The little robot that was made to help Mumbo and Grian back in the season 7 election. I found out that they had kept him around. They said that while they worked on messing with mine and his blueprints, the kid would be staying with us." He explained.

Well shit. 

"Well, I'm certainly not sleeping the rest of the night..." Ex muttered.

"Do you want to hold him?" NPG asked with a grin.

Ex... Couldnt say no to that smile. Wait what? That's.. Nothing 

Definitely nothing. 

"Um. Sure." Ex said, holding out his arms as Grumbot was placed in his arms. Ex was never good with children. But... Robotic children where a little different now eh?

Grumbot seemed to quite enjoy messing with loose threads on Ex's sweater, completely distracting the child whole the grownups talked.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Ex asked.

"What any two caring people do. We look after him."

And the sun rose to shine on three people huddled on a couch. Two practically laying on top of each other with a smaller tucked between them.

From there things fell in to sync. Grumbot had taken accustomed to calling NPG "pap" and Ex "Ezzy". Which quite frankly was adorable. At least, until something happened.

It was around midday on a Saterday. Ex was messing around with Grumbot while NPG was messing around with the house. After all, a rustic house needs to be maintained. 

The jukebox was playing softly in the background, playing random disks. And then Cat came on.

Even in the first few notes, one could see the light fade from Grumbots eyes. Something in him was reminded of something or rather someone. 

See, that was the music that was being played while he was being built. It was what Mumbo hummed the day of the election, and his breakdown. It was what Grian played when trying to fix him. The song was tied with them and now... It felt wrong. It felt evil.

And so the small robot scrambled into the arms of Ex. Muttering small "Ezzy"s again and again. Dangly skinny limbs curling up in the arms of one of the comforts in his life. 

Ex panicked for a moment before carefully wrapping his arms around the robot. "NPG, can you turn the music off please." He said with a sad expression, covering the audio receptors on Grumbots head. 

NPG nodded and quickly switched off the jukebox before crouching down next to Ex.

And despite knowing very well that behind those eyes where gears and motors, and instead of a human heart behind that red sweater covered chest there was a battery core, NPG looked too much like Grian. And little Grumbot couldnt help but shy away from his hand. 

NPG frowned and stood back up. "I'll return when he calms down." He said before going outside as to not faurther distress the child.

Ex gave a small nod before turning his attention to Grumbot. "Kiddo talk to me, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Song bad. Song not Ezzy and Pap. Song wrong. Song mean." The small robot said with a wirr of his voice box. 

"Did.. Did Grian and Mumbo play that somg?" Ex asked.

Grumbot nodded. "Before the box."

The... Box? The box? They put him in a box?! Oh no. No one gets away with that. He would have to make sure that they dont mess with his boy when they're done with the prints. 

"I promise you, they wont do anything like that again. Not with me and Pap here." Ex said. Grumbot gave a small nod.

"Pap can come back inside now. I want to say sorry." Grumbot said. 

Ex waved NPG back inside and the AI crouched back down next to him.

"I'm sorry Pap for being scared. You look like him. I'm sorry." Grumbot apologized, his wirery arms wrapping around NPG the best they could.

NPG returned the attempts at a hug. "Its alright. Fear can do things that we dont expect sometimes." He said. 

"I'm sleepy." Grumbot commented after giving a nod and laying his head on NPGs chest, listening to the inside fans wirr.

That night, the moon shone through the window onto three people. A voidwalker with his AI companion wrapped up in each others arms, and a small robot child between them.

And all peace had settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really loved this. Please let me know if you want to see more of this idea of the fam in future shots. 
> 
> We also should have a few older requests (Sickfic I'm looking at you 👀) coming oupeeled. As well as another stim Doc shot. So keep your eyes pealed.


	25. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @Tristan_Trans
> 
> I really hope you like it :) I'm not used to writing sickfics so sorry if it's a little out of character and paced weirdly :p

Sickness was rare on the server, but not unheard of. There was probably at least one person sick by the time they got half way through the season. Though when someone was sick, it was miserable.

And Xb got the joyful short end of the straw when he came down with something. But, living so far away, it was hassle for someone to come check on him. And he didn't mind that. He understood that the others had things to do, places to be. It wasn't worth a days trip at least to go see him. 

Plus, it wasnt too bad. Now at least. 

It started when Xb developed a small cold. Few sneezes here and there, maybe a cough or two. Nothing too serious. 

But it slowly developed into more of a fever. Him waking up in the morning with a cold sweat. Even cooler days feeling hot and being either freezing or burning. But he pushed through, not wanting to worry anyone and to keep on top of work.

Though after a week, he just couldn't bring himself to continue. He knew there was still work to be done. On the floating base, on the stuff down below. But he could bearly stand without his stomach rolling and his throat burning. He could no longer deny that he was sick. And sick bad.

His head was pounding, stomach churning, everything just felt weak and gross. So he opted to just stay in bed most of the day, only getting up when he needed too. Hell he even ignored any messages he got. He feared he might just sound under the weather, even though electronics. But this only seemed to worry the other Hermits. 

Keralis was the one to finally pull the trigger after two days if hearing nothing. And xB wasnt the type of person to just ignore people. He almost always responded quickly. Plus, he was worried about his friends anyway, even if all was well.

And so, he put aside some time to go take a visit and it was a good thing that he did.

"xB? Buddy are you here?" Keralis called out. 

There was a sniffle and a cough from some room a bit ways away, and so Keralis followed the sound. 

He found his friend curled up in a bed in the corner. Shivering even though the room felt like a desert in the middle of summer in the heat of the day. Basically, it was hot. 

"Sweetface whats wrong?" Keralis said. He walked over and crouched down by the bed. He gently pressed his hand to xB's forehead and cheek a few times before drawing his hand back. 

"Your not looking to hot. Bet your not feeling great either?" Keralis asked, getting a nod from xB.

"Here, I'll be right back. Dont go anywhere." Keralis said before running off. Well, it's not like xB planned to get out of bed anytime soon.

Keralis returned 10 minutes later with a few bottles in his hands. "Come on, sit up, it will make this easier." He said as he put the bottles on a table and helped his friend up.

"Here, take this and then the water." Keralis said, handing xB a instant health potion.

xB thanked him and quickly downed the liquid. It stung, but all options, even the good ones, did. But before he could get stuck in a coughing fit be gratefully accepted the water. 

"xB, sweetface, why didnt you tell anyone you where sick?" Keralis asked.

xB looked away and shrugged a little. "Didnt want to worry you guys. It's a hassle getting out here. Best if I keep it to myself." He said. Gosh he sounded awful. Voice raspy from sore, scratchy throat and a lack of being used. 

Keralis frowned. No way he was going to let his friend feel bad! "xB, it's not a hassle coming to visit you. Especially when you dont feel well! We love you. I'm just glad its nothing bad. Just let us know when somethings going on." He said. 

xB nodded and lightly leaned against Keralis's side. "Alright." He said with a yawn. Who knew being sick and emotional got you so tired. 

Keralis smiled. "You sleep. I'll be here."

And when xB woke up, y'know who he found? Keralis, just like he said.


	26. Let's chat

Alright, so this isnt a oneshot but you might've gathered that.

Theres a few things that I'm holding off writing due to a few things I've been told. And I want to see what you all think.

So, as anyone who's read a few of my earlier or even latest shots, I tend to write things that wouldn't normally be put in a oneshot or story, especially in this fandom.

Today we're talking about the Stim Doc shots, the enby shots, and shots like Field of Flowers

So I was approached and told to stop writing these. As I am a neurotypical cis woman. And "have no place writing this". Despite the extensive research I do for the things that involve real life/heavy topics. 

So I want to hear from you guys, my readers, who ultimately decide whether I continue writing these. Becuase while I enjoy writing these, that isnt important when it comes to doing stuff like this where I share what I write. 

So, should I continue writing them? Should I take these down? Do you guys want to see these kinds of concepts? Is there anything I could possibly do better?

I really want to hear from you all becuase honestly, I'm pretty torn on this one. 

Thank you,  
-False


	27. Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much all Ive been doing today is being a peaceful Minecraft farmer on a modded server I'm in. So.. I'm in the mood to provide something soft and fluffy.
> 
> Also it's an Ex/NPG/Grum shot becuase I quite like the little family dynamic here.

It was an absolutely beautiful day. The sun was out, not a cloud in the blue sky, everything was perfect. And deep in the forest, outside of the little rustic house that stood there, there where three people. 

A brother, a robot, and a robotic child. 

The brother was crouched into the dirt, a flower cupped into his hand. The robotic child watched with wide eyes as he slowly lowered it into a hole in the ground. 

"There we go. Nice and planted." Ex said with a grin. 

"And now it will just grow?" Grumbot asked. His database was only to the point of mayoral questions. So in most day to day senses, he had many questions.

Ex nodded. "Yep! Since we didnt remove its roots, it will grow like normal... Hey, how about you and pap go grab the harvest from the berry bushes and the trees while I go get you a surprise. How's that sound kiddo?" Ex asked.

Grumbots face lit up. Despite only having one person in the house who actually ate, there was a little garden full of fruits and vegetables slowly growing. As well as a few trees that had started producing as well. It was also nice to be able to send the Hermits home with a little something whenever one came to visit or stop by. 

NPG smiled and ushered Grumbot over to the garden on the side of the house. The little AI still have trouble figuring out that you dont uproot the whole plant to get stuff from it. So for the moment, he wasnt left unsupervised. 

Meanwhile Ex went inside and upstairs. The previous night they where visited by Grian and Mumbo, who held a little powered off robot in his hands. Jrumbot. Who was about the size of the average human 4 year old. 

"Two little ones in the house. Think you can do it?" Ex had asked that night.

And NPG replied with a bit of sass. "If I can live with you for this long, I can deal with them." He said with a little laugh.

Ex elbowed him in the arm. "Oh hush you." He said with a bit of laughter himself. 

And if there where rumors going around the server that maybe it was a little family out in that rustic house instead of just housemates, they where blissfully unaware.

But Ex went upstairs and carefully powered on Jrumbot from sleep mode. 

"Hey there bud, time to get up. Your big brothers waiting outside." Ex said with a grin. He wouldn't admit it outside of the home, but he quite enjoyed having the kiddos around. 

Jrumbot grinned and bounced a little in place. "Grum!" He cheered as Ex picked him up and started heading back outside.

"Gumbot, look who came here to say hi." Ex said as he carried the little robotic toddler outside.

Grumbot turned around with a small armful of strawberries, and quickly dropped them. His focus now on his little brother who was frantically withering away from the grasp of Ex to get down to the ground. 

The two little brothers met up in the middle. Both joyus to see each other again after so long if being apart. Or at least in stasis while together. 

And NPG hovered over to Ex with a soft smile. 

They would be just fine.


	28. The Icurus of Machinery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Ingoma
> 
> >:)
> 
> Also Cub/Doc angst. This one will hurt. I might've cried and I'm not even joking. Writing this in public was a bad idea
> 
> I didnt know if you wanted it to be a ship or not so I just kinda rolled with it and it became a small one at the end soo..
> 
> Tw: Lack of self care, mentions of possible death, slightly shippy 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if Cub is a little out of character, I haven't watched his videos in months 😅

Doc really needed to start taking better care of himself.

As soon as copper was added, Doc had upgraded a few things. But, that meant he would also have to maintain it... Which he didn't.

At this point metal parts where starting to rust from a lack of care. Electric and battery things where starting to break down. 

But that didnt matter right now. He had a project to get to. After he was done, then he could start fixing things up. This was the last thing.

He tired putting it off as long as he could. Avoiding Hermits so they wouldn't ask questions. If someone asked why Doc just seemed to disappear "Projects" was his answer. And that worked. Until he needed to make a run to the shopping district.

And he ran into a little certain someone.

"Doc! Hey man it's been a while." The person said. Cub!

"Oh, Cub. Hello." Doc greeted, attempting a smile. 

"Your not looking to good. Have you been working to hard again?" Cub asked, glancing Doc up and down. His eyes catching on patches of rust, expired batteries, less than stable wires. He frankly looked like shit.

"I'm fine." Doc answered, dismissing it.

"Bullshit." Cub said with a frown as he stepped infront of Doc. "No one's seen you in days, and, no offense, but you look like you just crawled out of a dump." 

Doc paused. "None taken. But it can wait."

Doc took a step to the side to continue on his way when his leg gave out underneath him. And he tumbled to the ground. Was his body really that exhausted?

Cub was quick to get down and slowly help him up. Doc huffed as he was slowly helped to his feet.

"Yeah no. We're fixing this now." Cub said. 

Doc pushed him away. "No! I'm fine. I dont need help!" He said. He attempted shifting his weight to the other foot only to once again be face to face with the cobblestone ground. "Fuck." He muttered.

"Your practically falling apart Doc! Come on, we're going to your base and fixing up this mess." Cub said as he carefully lifted the other man up. Doc now left without much of a choice, hobbled his way, mostly leaning on Cub for support. As he knew if he tried to walk he would only end up falling again. 

With a quick trip through the Nether, the two soon ended up at Docs base. Which, like most of the Hermits at the moment, was very early styled and makeshift. As it was the beginning of a new season after all. 

Cub sat Doc down in a chair before rummaging around the kitchen. "Got any vinegar or something? That's how we can get the rust off." 

"Should. Probably in a barrel or something." Doc said. He sounded dismissive, and slightly annoyed. He really didnt like this. 

Eventually Cub found the small bottle of vinegar buried in the bottom of a chest. Grabbing a rag and pulling a chair up infront of Doc he slowly got to work. Wetting down the rag with vinegar and gently wiping away the rust on the copper parts of Docs face.

The two sat in silence for a long time while Cub carefully washed away the rust. 

At least, until Cub spoke. 

"So why copper? It's still highly unstable. It's very unsafe to switch to it so soon." Cub said. 

And Doc gave a shrug. "I dunno. It's cool. Shiney and new. I didnt think it would be so quick to break down." 

"Exactly. You didnt think." Cub said with a sigh. 

"Move your coat, I need to check the shoulder." Cub said as he washed away the last bit of rust from Docs face. 

And Doc shrugged off the side of his coat. That part was probably the worse, always being exposed to water longer when it would rain before oxidizing like the rest.

"Doc.. Have you been taking any care of yourself? This stuff is corroding. If that's just the outside, imagine how the inerworkings look." 

"Its fine. I swear. I cant be that bad." Doc said. He looked down to his shoulder and arm... Yeah it was that bad. "Okay, so I haven't kept it perfect. But I promise it's not a big deal."

"So when will it be?" Cub asked. His voice was laced with worry. Something uncommon for the normally cheerful Hermit. 

And at that Doc went quiet. It would always be not a big deal wouldn't it? It would never matter. And he would've kept pushing himself until he litterally fell apart. He would let his work destroy him. 

And the two went back to silence. Doc showed Cub how to open certain plates to take out and clean old batteries, fix up torn wires, clean anything that needed to be cleaned. 

He felt guilty.

"Why are you doing this?" Doc asked as he watched with a deadpan expression as Cub slowly worked on a corroded battery. 

And Cub looked up, meeting Docs eyes. "Becuase I care?" He said, as if it was obvious.

"But why?" Doc asked, this time his voice more forceful. 

"Becuase I do! I dont know. Becuase i dont want to see you work yourself into the ground? Because I love you?!" Cub said. And then he quickly shut up. Not wanting to spill his feelings any faurther. 

And Doc paused once again. He wasnt one to just go quiet or let people speak their feelings. But for some reason... He felt like he needed to- no- he wanted to with Cub. 

And the two shared their silence again. Expect this time it wasnt an awkward silence. It was the silence between two people that was so special and specific to them that it couldnt be described or replicated. It wasnt a comfortable silence, but it was a needed one. 

And as Cub closed the last panel and nudged the cleaning supplies away. The two met each others eyes, and didnt want to look away. 

"Will you stay tonight?" Doc asked. Showing some of the most vulnerability he had all day. 

And Cub nodded. "Of course I will." 

And that was that.


	29. MCSCP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SCP inspired oneshot. Written like a file or something. Probably not accurate to the website files but then again I haven't looked into the SCP world in a few years and this is based off my memory.

Username: Hermown16358

Password: •••••••••••••••

Log in successful

Access file HMCRAFT24

My name is Dr. A Own. I have been studying this new selection of SCPs for quite some time now. They are still quite new to the world and not much is known about them compared to other SCPs. Though we assume that they have a connection with the DMSMP SCPs that have recently come to our attention. Though I still need to have a few more discussions with Dr. D Twwt. about it. 

From the research so far, there are 24 confirmed SCPs within this new category of MC. Though there is speculation of more due to close ties with other beings. 

A quick overview of them:

MCSCP #1

XisumaVoid

Class: Euclid

Humanoid. Said to be one of the first. Can change appearance at will. Has close relations with MCSCP #1.2 EX. The extent to this relation is seen as a brotherhood. MCSCP #1 is not seen as dangerous, and does not seem to have immediate ideas of causing violence, unlike #1.2. Not much is known about MCSCP 1, though from testing, 1 could be moved to the Apollyon class through better understanding of its powers, as it seems to be stronger than any of us believe and just chooses to not use the full extent of it.

MCSCP #32

Joe Hills

Class: Euclid

Humanoid. Through tests is found to be able to manipulate human feelings through writing. MCSCP 32 is not allowed to have any writing utensils of any kind unless in a testing environment. Like most of this category, 32 is not violent, and often refuses to partake in combat even when prompted. 

MCSCP #24

Grian

Class: Keter

Humanoid. Pale purple wings that sprout from the back. Is able to fly easily and well skilled. 24 is clever and charismatic, and often can use this to its advantage when manipulating emotions and thoughts. Has been able to breach containment before though often only jokes with staffing members and SCPs of its category. Has close relations to 24.2 NPG, 24.3 BSG, 24.4 Poultry Man, and 24.5 Sherlock G. This is seen as a brotherhood or even sometimes a copy, even though all of these have separate memories, personalities, and thoughts. Has close friendships with 12 Mumbo Jumbo and 54 Iskall85. As well as a shared, almost parenthood with 12 with 36.1 Grumbot and 36.2 Jrumbot.

MCSCP 12

Mumbo Jumbo

Class: Euclid

Humanoid. Has breached containment once and attributed it to "good luck messing around with buttons" and never even left the holding cell. Does not pose itself has a threat to others, and more is a threat to itself with it's own clumsiness. Is skilled in mechanics and is not allowed to have anything mechanical outside of testing areas. 

MCSCP 54

Iskall85

Class: Keter

Humanoid. Has one eye, the other is mechanical. Has breached containment with the help of 24 and the two holding cells are not to be in the same hallway. Does not seem like a threat.

MCSCP 6

Docm77

Class: Keter

Humanoid, though unlike the others takes a more choice shape. Part of the face and one whole arm is completely mechanical. The non mechanical parts are green and are sens to feel moss like. Though 6 does not allow any official to get near it and only allows those in the MC category near it. 6 has a long history of breaching containment and while it doesn't cause trouble, it often will let those in its category out. Is not allowed to have anything mechanical outside of testing areas and all staff are to keep a three foot distance from MCSCP 6

Leave file HMCRAFT24?

[Yes] No

Logging out

Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more of this idea?? I really want to write files for all the Hermits and the personas/storyline characters (Grumbot and such) but I want to see what you all think first.


	30. Corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the SCP stuff before I write a shot with some story about it. And buying me time to finish the fluffy getting together oneshot I'm writing and the heartbreak coming right after..

Username: Hermown16358

Password: •••••••••••••••

Log in successful

Access file HMCRAFT24

MCSCP 94

TinFoilChef

Class: Euclid

Humanoid. Oldest looking observed of this category. Friendly with staff and has no breech history. Has not proved to be extravagant in any way through testing, but seems to know something that we dont. 

MCSCP 65

iJevin

Class: Euclid

Humanoid though is blue and takes the consistency of slime. Though holds a shape. No breech history and does not act like a threat. Through testing is shown to be able to take form of objects, but often chooses not to.

MCSCP 33

FalseSymmetry 

Class: Keter

Humanoid. Skilled in combat and while it doesn't cause violence, it will often be violent with staff if provoked. Has breached containment twice and injured staffing when forced back into holding cells. Must have at least two staff members present at the cell and testing centers at all times. 

MCSCP 34

Stress Monster

Class: Euclid 

Humanoid and a pacifist. Even when put into combat situations with other SCPs, it chooses to not fight, even in self defense (mostly). No breach history.

MCSCP 31

Zombie Cleo

Class: Keter

Humanoid and zombie in looks. Strong and while not physically violent most of the time, has a history of threats of violence towards staff and MCSCP 32. Even with a close friendship with 32. Is not to be left alone under any circumstances and has a long history of 12 breaches. 

MCSCP 100

BdoubleO100

Class: Euclid

Humanoid. Threatened to blow things up but has since stopped and now talks about horses. Creepy smile... No breach history though as admitted to attempts. 

MCSCP 99

Tango Tek

Class: Keter

Humanoid. Strange obsession with the more beastly SCPs and referencing human media. Long breach history of 10 and often runs around screaming after breach. Is not allowed to have anything mechanical outside of testing. 

MCSCP 95

Ethoslab

Class: Euclid

{File corrupted}

MCSCP 92

Hypnozid

Class: Keter

{Entry deleted}

MCSCP #^

&!&~£°■\○

cLa$S: Euc1iD

{File corrupt}

|Force shut down begin|

{5}

{4}

{3}

{2}

{1}

Logging out.

Goodbye.


	31. Requests Open

I have 3 more requests to do (two of which ars very close to being finished) and I want some more on hold for when I dont have any inspiration.

As always I cant guarentee how fast they will be posted, but know that I will tag you when yours is posted :)

Same rules as always, nothing lemon/lime but everything else goes! Angst, fluff, mix of the two! Just let me know what you want, characters, headcanons or aus, and any other details you want to include!

For those who have seen my other stuff, you will know that I am very open to more untouched topics but do know that those might take a little longer than normal due to research that I might have to do/continue.

The only new thing that I ask for is so crossovers just becuase, especially with stuff like the Dream SMP (which I've seen many crossovers for), I dont have the time to watch tens of episodes or something to get a feel for it and the characters involved. But maybe in the future a select few could be implemented.

Thank you and get ready for some more of the Ezzy fam content coming soon (yes that is what I'm calling them but I am very open to suggestions :D)


	32. Wanna go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I give you fluff, I give the angst.
> 
> TW: Flashbacks, panic attacks, truma responses, nightmares 
> 
> ... This is the definition of It Gets Worse Before it gets Better-
> 
> Dont worry its Hurt/comfort so we end with some soft.

He was standing on an end island again. Just outside a small shack constructed out of end stone. It didnt look good, but all it needed to do was provide shelter when he angered a endermen. 

But something was off. It didnt fell right.

It felt too familiar.

He tried to gather his thoughts, look around, try to understand what he was feeling. 

And then a face popped into his mind.

NPG.

'No, no, no no no no' he thought. He was just home, in bed. His sons where sleeping down the hall. He had sons.. A proper home. Friends. A family. A lovely little garden.. 

He wasnt supposed to be here.

He felt tears well up into his eyes, a pressure in his chest. A shaking in his hands. His back touched the cold, pale yellow stone behind him and he slid down the wall. Knees to his chest as he looked at the red armour he thought he'd thrown away. 

He was alone.

He was cold.

He couldnt do this. 

He cant he cant he cant he cant-

Ex jolted awake. He felt around, his hands touching soft blankets, his black t-shirt, a hand. A hand that led to an arm, and then a shoulder, to a person. A person who was a very concerned looking NPG.

Ex's face felt wet. His eyes stung. His chest heaved with every breath and his throat felt so scratchy that it hurt to breathe. His chest was tightening and he felt like there was someone pushing down on him every moment he was aware of where he was. 

"Exuna, dear, are you alright? Can I touch you?" NPG asked, keeping his hand away until he got permission.

Ex didnt answer verbally. But instead he grabbed NPGs hand and just held it, giving the other a shaky nod. 

NPG smiled slightly before raising his other hand to Exs shoulder. 

"I got you. Your okay." The horrifyingly human like AI said as he laid himself and Ex back down, holding the other close. Little scanners in his eyes ran a quick run down of Ex. 

Quickened heart rate, high detection of stress hormones. Raising blood pressure. 

Numbers and words blurred his vision but he turned his focus to Ec once he had read enough. 

Ex buried his face into NPGs sweater that he never took off. Rubbing the fabric between his fingers and trying the breathe in the smell of metal and wood that clung to the fabric. Though from crying his stuffed up nose didnt help with his calming down process.

NPG saw two little heads appear in the doorway. The commotion must've pulled them from stasis automatically.

"Hey kiddos. Ezzys having a hard time right now. Can you two go back to your room for the moment while Pap calms Ezzy down?" NPG asked, making sure to check his voice in a low whisper. 

The two small bots nodded and silently wandered back through the shadowed halls to wait to go back. 

Meanwhile while Ex and NPG stayed like that for a few more moments until Ex felt the pressure release from his chest, and he felt like he could breathe again. 

"Do you wish to talk about it?" NPG asked.

"I thought I was back in the void. Back in the end.. I thought I was so far away from you all. I thought I almost frogot you." Ex said, his tears finally flowing to a stop. 

NPG wiped away the last of his tears. "Its okay. I'm right here. I got you. And the boys are right down the hall."

Ex quickly sat up. "They came in didnt they? Oh deary me.. They can come back in. I want then to know I'm okay." He said. 

NOG nodded and sat up with him before calling in Grumbot and Jrumbot. 

The two robotic children quickly ran in and hopped onto the bed. Jrumbot quickly wrapped his small wiry arms around Ex and Ex pulled Grumbot in to join the hug. 

"Are you okay Ezzy?" Grumbot asked with his large, childlike eyes glowing slightly with worry. 

Ex nodded. "I'm alright. Ezzy was in a very lonely place a while ago. And sometimes my brain makes me think that I'm back there, even when I'm not. But I'm okay." He explained. 

Grumbot nodded and muttered out a "Good."

NPG wrapped an arm around Exs shoulders. 

And the sun rose in the morning. The sun filtering through the window onto a family in a very similar position. Ex and NPG lying next to each other, with their boys in between. 

Home.


	33. First of Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one to make sense, you need to know a bit of history first.
> 
> Recently I found out that I experience things similar to something called Rejection Sensitive Dysphoria (I will not say that I have it since I am unable to get an official diagnosis at this time) 
> 
> And today I was looking through some old files on my docs. And found the very first stim Doc oneshot i had ever written. It was from around Six ish months ago. Of course I never posted it, at least until now. I decided to reread it, edit it a little. And I found that this was also the one of the first self projection fics I had ever written.
> 
> And the subject of this fic: Shoving my symptoms of RSD and what those symptoms make me do onto a comfort character. 
> 
> And with a bit of editing to grammar and such, I decided to post it. 
> 
> Like some of these Stim Doc shots, none of them really follow a timeline except for Sensory and whichever one came after it (theres so many I cant remember all of them) So some events might seem out of place.
> 
> Also Hermits using tone indicators??? In my self projection oneshots?? Yeaaah-
> 
> So here you go, the first of many.
> 
> Tw: Stimming (this one includes one of my own! Wrist tapping), fear of rejection, accidental slight injury

Doc sat in his base, lost in thought. 

This wasnt a rare occurrence. In fact quite the contrary. When not around others he often could be found just thinking.

But this time he wasnt happy with his thinking.

'Have I done something wrong?' He wondered.

Of course there wasnt much reason for this. Except for the fact that over the past two days or so, everyone was acting weird around him. And he couldnt help but think that he had done something wrong. 

He couldnt stop the idea that everyone hated him. 

And while he knew that was a silly idea, these where his friends after all, something told him otherwise. 

And as the sun set on the horizon he still hadn't moved from his place on the ground. 

'Cubfan whispers to you: Hey Doc, are you alright? /gen'

His comm pinged with a message. He picked it up and looked at it. A quick glance at the tone and he sent a message back.

'You whispered to Cubfan: Not really. But I'll be fine. Just in a funk right now.'

'Cubfan whispers to you: Would you like me to come over and listen?'

'You whisper to Cubfan: Yeah.'

Doc leaned his head back against the wall so he was looking at the ceiling and placed his comm back on the ground next to him. 

After a few moments he heard rockets going closer. The noise hurting his ears causing him to cover one ear and switch off the hearing in the other while he lightly hit the ground to calm himself from the sudden noise before he had to talk. 

He got himself to stop by the time he was face to face with Cub, who sat down across from him. 

"Y'know I wont force you to talk. So just go when your ready." Cub said. 

Doc was silent for a long few minutes before he finally spoke. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"What? What makes you think that?" Cub asked.

'Oh god.. That sounds bad.. Fuck.' He messed up again didnt he? Doc frowned a bit and tapped his wrists together as light as he could manage to avoid hurting himself on accident while he mustered up the courage to speak again.

"The others have been acting weird around me lately. I dont know what I could've done but it had to have been something and I just really dont want you guys to be mad and-" he hadn't noticed that the tapping had gotten harder as he talked. And now Cub was holding his wrists. And there was a small cut on his palm. And he was being touched and he didnt want to be and-

"Dont touch me." Doc said with a low hiss emerging from his voice. This caused Cub to quickly retract his hands.

"Sorry, sorry. I just didnt want you to hurt yourself."

"Thanksss, I guess." Doc muttered, his voice now quiet as he wondered if maybe Cub would just get up and leave.

"But we dont hate you Doc. Not at all. You didnt and havent done anything. Now I cant explain the other Hermits actions, but I can promise that most of them are probably just busy. It's the start of a new season after all. Everyone's a little antsy."

And that made sense to Doc. And sense helped his brain stay more quiet and he nodded. 

They didnt hate him. He was fine.


	34. Little Update

So I am completely burned out of some stories. 

Mostly the NPG, Ex, those stories. I also dont want to bore you all with that content. I've been trying to write some just to wrap up that storyline just so I feel like theres an ending to it so y'all dont have to read any more of it. But I hate what I'm writing for it. 

So as of right now, that whole thing is done. Maybe one day I'll write one last thing just to make myself feel better, but I dont plan on posting any of it anytime soon. Sorry to those who liked that mini series. 

Somethings just feel.. I dont know.. wrong? To write? If that makes any sense. 

See, I love writing the stim Doc shots, and the enby oneshots and all that but I also feel like it's not my place to be writing those. As a non-diagnosed woman (? I dont know I'm going through a crisis right now), I feel like I shouldnt be writing it. At least not posting it. Even though it makes me so happy to see people enjoying it, I think I shouldnt be posting it unless requested. I still need your alls thoughts on this one. 

Things are a bit hard right now personally and while I love writing these and all, I dont want to write something, post it at 2 AM, and then wake up and find that it's awful and I hate it. 

I dont want to take a break, especially since my posting schedule is well... Nonexistent. Things just come out when they come out. But I also dont want to just disappear for a month with no reasoning and then all of a sudden be back to posting like I have been. 

So things might be slow. I might stick to only occasionally posting a request and maybe a little update here and there. At least for right now until I kinda figure things out and get back on my feet.

Thank you to all those who have read this far, those who where the ogs, and all my newer readers as well. I cherish your input and am so glad that you take the time out of your day to read these. Have a good evening.


	35. Thank you

I just want to say a massive thank you to you all for reaching 1.04k readers on Wattpad and 3519 readers on Ao3

Your support from the begging has blown me away and the fact that I have the ability to share these stories of brain mush with you and you all actually read them is amazing. This is a hobby for me, and it's so rewarding to see people enjoying it. 

I want to give a huge shout out to those who have been reading since the beginning. Named or otherwise. As you all really shoved this project through in the beginning. 

I hope you all have lovely winter holidays if you celebrate them and I'll see you all around.


	36. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting the motivation to write again so here I am posting a thing.
> 
> Based off an idea Teachnoblade said a while ago that the chats in YT and Twitch and comments and stuff are basically voices in the head so here I am using it as Hermitcraft angst because that's really the only thing I can bring myself to write right now. 
> 
> This was actually pretty fun since I got to think up "If Ex was real and streamed or something, what would people say?" Since well.. I love the idea of a void bros dynamic (I promise theres no NPG, Grumbot, etc.. stuff).
> 
> Tw/CW: Death mentions, major character death, fire, voices, controlling people, explosions. Yelling, general aggressiveness towards oneself, swearing, animal death

"They're louder today than normal." Ex said, looking at his brother with an anger to his eyes.

"What are they saying?" Xisuma asked. 

The two where sitting up top one of Xisumas many towers. In the jungle below Hermits where flying back and forth between bases and such gathering things for a party to end off the year. As they did with every year. And to celebrate the season being close to done. 

"Blow it up. Kill them. Fire. Just.. Fire over and over again. And... F? I dunno that one might just be me." Ex said with a small laugh at the last one. 

"So same stuff as normal eh? Except for the F. I think Iskall had F in his head all day not to long ago. Maybe it's all connected. Like a hive mind... Hive voices." Xisuma said. 

"And somewhere the queen bee sits, and us the workers buzzing around tirelessly listening to what they have to say each and every day. 24 hours a day, 365 days a year, for the rest of our lives. Or until they stop." Ex said. He put his head in his hands. Maybe that would shut them up. But no, it just went form the voices talking about an plotting the end of the Hermits, to how fluffy and%or greasy his hair is and how he should wash it more often. 

"My hair is fine!" Ex said. And somehow that got them to shut up, but a strange look from Xisuma. 

"They where talking about your hair?" X asked with a laugh. 

Ex nodded. "Yep.. Hey. At least it's not the plotting of the murder of my friends and brother."

X nodded and stood, holding out his hand for Ex to take and to pull him to his feet. X tossed Ex's elytra to him before strapping on his own. 

"Course. Now come on. We have a party to attend to."

Later that evening, Ex excused himself. Leaving the jungle where the party was happening to fly over to his base in the desert. He couldnt stop himself. 

'Blow it up blow it up blow it up'

"No! No no no! You cant make me do anything!" Ex cried as he threw a punch at his wall. Leaving a dent as a permanent mark of this event. 

'You know you want to! Do it! Yeah do it! F for them- Apples am I right? Blow it up! Kill them! Priiiimes!! Burn it! Lava! Fire! TNT! The whole thing!'

"Shut up! Please shut up!" Ex said as he sunk to the floor, holding his arms to keep himself from doing what the voices said. He was scared. 

Becuase they where right. 

He wanted to blow it all sky fucking high. Watch it all burn to the ground and see the death messages pop up followed by respawns and confusion and horror. Cover their supplies in lava and watch them burn to a crisp. 

He wanted to so bad. 

And so he stopped resisting. 

And that's how he got there. Standing on top of a tree above the party. Hermits yelling at his to stop as he lit the bombs. And he smiled with tears running down his face and his mind screaming yeah's and no's

Xisumavoid Blew Up  
MumboJumbo Blew Up  
Grian Blew Up  
JoeHillsTSD Blew Up  
TinFoilChef Blew Up  
StressMonster101 Blew Up  
FalseSymmetry Blew Up  
BDoubleO100 Blew Up  
iJevin Blew Up  
Iskall85 Blew Up  
ZombieCleo Blew Up  
ZedaphPlays Blew Up  
ImpulseSV Blew Up  
TangoTek Blew Up  
Docm77 Blew Up  
GoodTimesWithScar Blew Up  
Jellie Blew Up  
xBcrafted Blew Up  
VintageBeef Blew Up  
Keralis Blew Up  
Ethoslab Blew Up  
Renthedog Blew Up  
Hypnozid Blew Up

He ignored the pings from his comm as he laughed into the sunset. A laugh of sadness and masked anger with joy as he watched things blow up to the sky. Bodies fall to the ground before materializing to respawn at the persons base. 

And finally, the voices where quiet.


	37. New Book!

We now have a new book where all requests that haven't been posted yet will be posted. I personally needed just a blank start post wise, especially since this one was racking up the chapters.

This new one will include short stories AND oneshots, short stories will be marked as so, so then its easier to skip past them if your only looking for the oneshots. 

Other than that, thank you truly for reading and supporting me through the last few months. It really is crazy to see how far this has come. I hope you all enjoy the next book as much as you enjoyed this one. Thank you, and good night.


End file.
